Bloodties
by Ninjawolf1313
Summary: What starts as a night of fun turns into a night that rips their friendships apart. Yugi and Ryou find themselves trapped by the Black Chaos Brotherhood, and Jou and Malik are trapped by their rivals, Order of the White Dragon. Demented leaders, dangerous secrets and stalker killers; how are they going to keep their friendships from falling apart when there is so much at stake? AU
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue: Consequence's**

For every choice there is a consequence. For every consequence there is a lesson. For every lesson there is pain and scars to be gained.

Yugi Muto was no stranger to such philosophical ideas.

Growing up Yugi admired, loved and cherished her father. She didn't know (how could she have?) that her father was a murderer, a liar. What the hell was her sweet, loving mother doing with a gangster, THE GANGSTER, in the first place?

Mahado Grayson was a feared, wanted, loathed and a very respected man. Yugi was never once suspicious of her father's long absences, her mother always telling her that daddy will be back soon. She remembered late at night how she would lie in bed and listen to gunshots, sirens and wonder if her dad was okay, and every time she would shiver with unplaced fear until sleep finally took her.

Her father always came home with that same loving, warm smile. Only now did Yugi, when she allowed herself to flash back to her early childhood, see how distant his deep eyes were, like he knew that sometime soon he wouldn't make it home. But there was no guilt. She wasn't sure her father knew what it was to have a conscience.

_"Yugi,"_ he would always start after he woke her up with a gentle kiss to the forehead, _"choose your own path. For every choice there is a consequence. Don't allow my consequences to become your choice."_

She never understood those words until one day her father didn't come home. The truth was out.

Her father was the leader of one of the most notorious gangs in Japan; Order of the White Dragon which dominated and terrorized east of Domino just for fun and was the extreme rival of The Black Chaos Brotherhood which resided in the west.

A series of events unfolded after that, Manna, her young mother, merely giving her five-year-old daughter a small kiss on the cheek with tears in her eyes as she dropped her off at Yugi's grandfather's game shop in the safest part of Domino City.

There was no goodbye, no I love you. The last words Yugi heard her mother say was, _"No matter what you do Yugi, stay low and trust no one but yourself."_

Not exactly loving words from a woman who got knocked up by a gang leader that was a decade older than her when she was just seventeen and abandoned her own child without explaining anything. Yugi could remember it like it was just yesterday how her grandfather dragged her inside and hugged her like how she wished her mother would.

Consequences.

Yes, Yugi knew about that very well. Her fathers choices seemed to cause a domino effect and it was Yugi who suffered. Her last name was changed from Grayson to Muto so no one would know that, through blood, Yugi would forever be connected to one of Domino's most feared gangs. She fell off the radar, no one caring to find her and since she lived in neutral, untouchable territory cutesy of the upped security in the police forces, Yugi knew that as long as she didn't venture outside of upper Domino that she was safe.

Consequences.

They always seemed to catch up to you, waiting for a small mistake to manifest itself with before you realize that the past never truly fades. It merely awaits in the dark and no matter how hard Yugi tried to forget her parents, blood was binding and gangs are all about family and loyalty.

Yugi didn't even know the basics.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very nervous to post this. I have been working on this story for a while and a couple of gang stories are already on this sight. I'm all about doing something new and somethings not popular. This one is very different however and I hope people like it and are willing to give it a shot.**

**There may be oocness since this is an AU. WARNING: Fem: Yugi, Ryou, Jou, and Malik. GIVE IT A SHOT.**

**For some reasons Yugioh fans are super picky O.O**

* * *

**Chapter One:** **The Black Chaos Brotherhood**

"Come on Yug, give me your cookie! I'm still starving and have practice. I need my foods."

Yugi rolled her large amethyst eyes but handed her best friend the sugar cookie anyway, watching with a small smile of amusement as her tall and lean friend gobbled the sweet down. Jou was athletic and for a girl was tougher than most of the men at their school. Such was proven when Yugi was being taunted by the most popular girl at the school, Anzu Mazaki.

Jou never told Yugi exactly what she did, but it caused Anzu to avoid Yugi and anyone who had anything to do with the small seventeen year old. It also caused everyone but Tristan Taylor, Jou's boyfriend of a year, to fear the five-foot-ten girl.

Jou's choppy, shoulder length golden hair, bright brown eyes, crooked smile and athletic body earned her a lot of stares, but it was usually accompanied by a dark glare in return. She had a feisty spirit and soul, but its cause was her very own father and not even Tristan had managed to heal those damaging scars.

Yugi gained friends over the years but Jou was her first one that she made and didn't betray her. After that they met quiet Ryou Bakura who had to be one of the most beautiful people Yugi had ever met; inside and out. Ryou was foreign, and it showed due to her pale skin, even paler white hair and dark brown eyes.

Everything about Ryou was soft; her voice, features, heart. But as fragile as Ryou appeared, she was not a pushover and much like Yugi herself would fight a battle she knew she would lose just so her pride wouldn't suffer.

Malik Ishtar however was another story.

She was only an inch taller than Yugi's five-foot-two, but she had the attitude of a pit bull. Short pale blonde hair, bright violet eyes, black combat boots and absolutely no regard or respect for the authorities. Malik was a loose cannon which was only contained by Yugi, Ryou, and Jou who was able to overpower her aggressive nature. Her tongue was sharp, her fist fast to react, and she could often be found sitting on top of the school building with a joint hanging out of her mouth.

Many didn't understand why they were friends with Malik, but it was simply because they didn't understand Malik. Truly she was harmless (if you stayed out of her way), and she was a good person with morals, feelings and a lot of unfairness done to her by her family.

They were four friends that were tied together due to one significance.

They were all betrayed, harmed, used and abused by their families, and while they all handled it differently they were the same. Yugi never imagined that she would find a group of people who loved and cherished her and also protected her from what she couldn't protect herself from. She couldn't see anything ever tearing them apart, and Yugi's past was so far behind her that she never thought of it.

She smiled, laughed, had dreams.

She was going to finish up her last year of high school, go to college and then take over her grandpa's game shop when he could no longer run it. She was content, made good grades, never got in trouble, and was well liked.

Yugi Muto was nothing special. Just a young woman with too large eyes, long curly hair that was blonde in the front but ended in black tips, and a small body that made her seem like a little kid when not looked at properly.

Unlike Ryou she was not gifted with a chest, unlike Jou she did not have long legs, unlike Malik she didn't have the guts to wear black lace and miniskirts that showed her toned legs and womanly curves. No, Yugi was as under the radar as one could get. No one noticed her outside of knowing she was Jou's (the top female athlete), Ryou's (the smartest kid in the school), and Malik's (the schools most hated delinquent's) friend.

And that was how Yugi liked it.

~~W~~W~~W~~

School was finally over and Yugi was lounging around on the benches outside in the field where Jou was practicing with her soccer team. Yugi had no interest in sports and instead was doing her homework so she wouldn't have to worry about it when she went home.

Beside her Ryou had her nose buried in a book, her homework already completed and no doubt accurate. Sometimes Yugi envied her friends intellect and ability to understand Chemistry and Trigonometry.

Malik was on Yugi's other side, a cigarette lazily in between her fingers as she watched the friendly (competitive) game between teammates unfold. Jou tripped a girl with long brown hair, causing Malik to smirk maliciously as she brought her cigarette to her lips and took a small drag.

"Serves that bitch right. She keeps trying to show our girl up and won't stay out of Jou's way," Malik's even, alto voice said coldly.

Yugi frowned and examined her friends profile.

Malik had thick eyeliner and black eye-shadow going around her eyes like a raccoon, making her violet eyes pop. Her girly school uniform (a pink blazer and a navy blue skirt with a matching blue bow on the chest) was accompanied with long black fish-nets, and knee-length black boots with buckles on the side.

Her skirt was as short as she could get it without her goody's hanging out, and her nails were painted a dull black without any chips.

She was still smirking, her eyes almost looking murderous as the wind blew her shoulder length hair around without a care.

Everything about Malik was dark, rebellious and vengeful -inwardly. Yugi knew better than to be afraid of Malik. The girl just had a very believable defense mechanism.

"Jou didn't do it on purpose Malik," Yugi's stern soprano voice said after a moment.

Malik shrugged, her eyes on the coach of the team as the tall black-haired woman dismissed practice while holding a tissue to the girl's nose since it was oozing blood.

Malik scoffed when the coach started (with the girl still sobbing at her side) walking towards the school and also towards Yugi, Ryou and Malik who was taking another drag out of her cigarette.

"Malik, put that out!" Ryou scolded and Yugi sighed, putting away her homework as she waited for the famous conformation.

Malik and authority figures** never** got along.

"Do we have to do this every time Malik? You know you can't smoke on campus," the woman said tiredly, her dark brown eyes just as tired as her voice. Her copper skin was glistening with sweat due to the extreme heat of the day and showing the muscles on the older woman's body, but Malik didn't care.

"Yup," was Malik's snooty reply as she once more took another drag, blowing the smoke towards the Coach and straight into her face.

Yugi watched with a bated breath as the older woman's stern face twisted and contorted like she was going to explode, snap, and finally after months of careless abuse from Malik, kill her.

"Don't come out to my field again. I'll be calling family," she said angrily, her eyes glancing at Yugi and Ryou with confusion and disappointment.

She didn't understand their relationship. That's okay, no one did.

"Go ahead. No one will answer," Malik mumbled, her eyes flashing in slight pain though it didn't last for long. Malik only remembered her pain long enough to remember why she trusted no one and hated the world.

"Damn Malik. Are you trying to get expelled?" Jou asked since she had watched the exchange while cooling off.

"Nah, but she pisses me off. I'm outside so why the hell should it matter?" Malik grumbled sourly.

They dropped the subject. An angry Malik was an irrational Malik.

"Let's head to my house so we can all shower and everything before tonight."

Yugi's voice seemed to break the tense air and was instead filled with excitement and apprehension.

"Are you sure Tristan handled everything Jou?" Ryou, forever the responsible one, asked as she brushed her white locks out of her face.

Her ankle length blue skirt blew around her elegantly as her dark eyes glanced at the tallest of their group and the only one still not wearing their uniform. Instead she was wearing a white t-shirt and green shorts.

"Yeah so chill alright? Tristan is friends with a dude who has connections and he's going to get us in. Just no sitting around looking awkward," at this Jou sent a glare towards Yugi and Ryou who glanced at each other in slight embarrassment, "and no getting so drunk that you can't walk out on your own."

Yugi didn't need to look at who her friends glare was now turned towards.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Get immensely drunk, make-out with half the population, start a random fights and then get kicked out."

"Malik, just shut up and behave," Jou scolded halfheartedly, the amusement clear in her gaze at their friends dry sarcasm.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, the girls getting dressed after Yugi's grandpa made sure that they were fed. As far as the old man knew Yugi and her friends were doing the usual Friday ritual, hanging out at Burger World and having friendly duels.

Yugi hated lying to her grandfather, but the man watched her like a hawk and was so protective that sometimes she just couldn't breathe. She knew it was wrong, Yugi was a good girl, but damn if she didn't want to just be normal for a little while.

She was dressed in a pair of black skinny-jeans and a long gray tank top that was skin-tight with small black heels on her delicate feet. Her hair was straight and tamed instead of curly and wild, her makeup done light and she had to admit that she felt good.

She felt almost attractive.

Ryou was wearing black tights with a purple off the shoulder shirt on top, Jou choosing to go more casually with tight jeans and a simple black tank-top, and Malik (always the most flamboyant) was wearing black leather shorts and a white belly shirt that also showed her cleavage.

Yugi couldn't help but wonder how in the hell her friend could walk around in her tall ass black stiletto boots.

"Bye Grandpa!" Yugi called before the man could see how they were dressed and play twenty-questions. And they were off.

"So where is this club Jou?" Malik asked as she pulled out a cigarette from somewhere on her body though Yugi didn't know where since her clothes were barely even considered as clothes. More like pieces of fabric.

"About that..." Jou said nervously for a moment as she stopped walking, her friends following suit.

"Jou?" Yugi whispered questioningly as her friend looked around the dark streets like she was waiting for something.

Jou sighed. "I don't know to be honest. Tristan said he was going to pick us up on this street. It will be fine," she said calmly.

The girls were silent for only another second or two before a car turned on to the street. Yugi suddenly felt unsure of what she was doing. Her mind was screaming for her to run in the other direction, to take her friends and go home before something bad happened.

Ryou fidgeted on her left, Malik frowning on her right just as Tristan's silver Honda Civic stopped in front of them. Jou didn't hesitate, she never hesitated, and for a moment Yugi wished that she had her friends bravery and decisiveness.

She met Ryou's unsure eyes just as Malik took a step forward. "Come on guys. I'm thirsty."

Yugi had a choice; go home where she was the most safe, or go with her friends despite the feelings of dread bubbling in her chest and making her want to vomit all over the place in response.

She wanted freedom and to have fun; Jou always told her that she was paranoid.

But even as she took a step forward and got in the back seat next to Malik the feeling did not ease. Yugi felt sick to her stomach.

"So where are we going Taylor?" Malik asked with an air of aloofness, but she could tell by the tightness of her friends face that her friend was getting more and more disturbed by the second as Tristan kept driving. It had only been fifteen minutes.

Yugi wondered why.

Tristan didn't respond automatically, and Jou who had been singing her heart out to the radio was now staring intently at her boyfriend.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she questioned softly, her voice lacking any real demand as she examined her boyfriend nervous face, his brown eyes staring straight ahead.

"Uh, I don't want you guys to freak out or nothing okay?"

"Where the fuck are you taking us Taylor? Because I know we can't be headed towards Black Chaos territory!" Malik roared, her eyes wide in panic as she watched the streets change before her very eyes.

Yugi's eyes were just as wide as she leaned over Ryou and saw the change in roads and buildings; like night and day. The streets became rougher and older, the buildings worn down and covered in graffiti. The atmosphere was dark and chilly; they were in the slums.

"Oh my god," Ryou whispered as they saw black cloaked figures roaming through the shadows like they were apart of them, little glimmers of silver noticeable due to the reflection of the headlights.

"Tristan, what the hell are you thinking? We're in gang territory you idiot! I'm not going to a club full of Black Chaos members. They're thugs and completely ruthless!" Jou shouted, her honey brown eyes wide in fear and disbelief.

Tristan sighed. "Look, my buddy Duke promised that this club was cool. Yes it's in Chaos territory but we'll be fine. Duke said that if a gang member is there that they'll be high up in stature."

"Oh, that makes it even better," Malik said with sarcasm dripping off every word like venom.

"Why are you guys being so difficult? Duke isn't apart of the Chaos gang but he works at the club every night without a problem. He said his boss tolerated no violence in the club. It's cool."

"Tristan, did you even think this through? It's not wise to let gang members know your face. What if they come after one of us?"

Yugi glanced at Ryou from the corner of her eye as the white-haired girl grabbed Yugi's smaller hands, wearing an oddly calm expression that didn't match the shaking of the hand Yugi was holding. She was scared. That made the two of them.

Tristan sighed. "Will y'all stop overeating? I didn't want to tell you this and freak you out even more, but I've been to this club before. I know that no one will mess with us."

"What? Fucking when?" Jou yelled, her face turning red as she tried to rack her brain for when he could have gone without her notice.

"Turn this car around Tristan. Or else," Malik said in her _"calm before the storm"_ voice.

Yugi felt frozen, unable to speak as her friends argued around her.

_**"...Black Chaos Brotherhood."**_

**_"What about the girl?"_**

**_"No one knows who she is. Manna made sure of that."_**

**_"What about the Order of the White Dragon? They know he had a daughter."_**

**_"They'll blame their rivals because it's easy._"**

"_**She'll never be safe."**_

**"I know..."**

"Look what you did Tristan! Yugi's gone into one of her weird ass comatose states!"

Yugi blinked and shook her head to get the odd voices out, instead wincing at how loud Malik was being. Was it really necessary to yell into her ear?

"I'm fine," Yugi said quietly.

Her friends didn't hear her.

"Turn this car around! And after you drop me off you can lose my number!"

"Babe!"

"Seriously pretty boy! If you don't listen to your soon to be ex and turn this car around I'm going to shove my boot so far up your ass that you're going to be swinging the other way!"

"Malik, calm down! You're not helping the situation any!"

"Shut up Ryou!"

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to look at Yugi in surprise. She smiled sheepishly, not at all comfortable with the looks that varied from anger to surprise, but her small glare stayed and slowly everyone turned forward once more.

It fell silent, the only sound being harsh breathing as the group of teenagers tried to calm down.

"I'll turn around," Tristan whispered, a touch of guilt in his voice as he went to do a left hand turn.

Right when the tense air calmed and everyone was breathing easy the worst things that could happen on gang territory happened.

Tristan got a flat tire.

"Oh. My. God!" Jou shouted as Tristan stopped the car, both hands gripping the wheel so tight that it looked as if he was trying snap it in half.

"Please," Malik said as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "tell me that the sound I heard was not one of these cheap ass tires going flat inside of Chaos territory?"

When no one answered Malik let out a deep breath just as she was taught in anger management. It rarely worked.

"Don't panic. I'll just call Duke to come get us and take us home." Tristan tried to sound sure but the slight quiver in his voice told the truth. He finally realized the situation he put his girlfriend and her friends in.

Little too late in Yugi's opinion.

"Hey Duke, we have a 911."

Yugi closed her eyes and blocked out everything around her. Her grandpa always said to stay out of either gangs territory, that it was best she didn't even venture into them a single inch. She never really questioned him. She wanted nothing to do with gangs, especially after light was shined on her father who she barely even remembered.

What if either of the gangs found out she was the daughter of Mahado Grayson -ex-leader of the Order of the White Dragon? Up until this moment Yugi had forgotten all about it, her grandpa never mentioning either of her parents and Yugi choosing to forget the reason why she had no family outside of her grandpa.

It was easier to breathe that way.

"Thank god," Malik mumbled, bringing Yugi back to her current situation. It was what was important. Her past was dead. She had buried that hatchet the moment she changed her last name.

Yugi watched with relief in her eyes as a large red dodge truck pulled up next to their car. A tall man with long black hair pulled into a high pony tail, a red vest and tight black jeans exited the truck so quick that Yugi barely even registered the man yanking her out of Tristan's car and shoving her on top of a cursing Malik in the backseat of his truck.

The man's emerald-green eyes weren't on them, and as he practically threw Ryou on top of Yugi she could see that the man was watching their surroundings almost like he was expecting the Boogy Man to jump out of the shadows with a gun.

That told Yugi all she needed to know about their predicament.

"Fucking asshole!" Malik mumbled as the three girls separated just as the passenger door opened and Jou was shoved inside.

She however was oddly subdued as she sat up, her eyes staring straight ahead as Tristan slid in next to her.

"Sorry about the rough handling ladies, but we're being watched."

Yugi felt fear course through her veins at the black-haired man's words as he got in on the driver's side and took off with his door still open. It slammed shut due to the fast acceleration, showing that he as well didn't want to be exposed out in Chaos territory.

Yugi had heard rumors of how unforgiving the Black Chaos Brotherhood was; violent, ruthless, with absolutely no care about your gender, color or reasons. If you're in their territory and you're not one of them they kill you. If you join the gang your family has to swear loyalty and if they don't you can't have anything to do with them or else you'll die and so will your family.

And their gang leader was faceless among the normal citizens of Domino. Everyone knew who the leader of the Order of the White Dragon is; Seto Kaiba was a very powerful man due to Kaiba Corp; but the Black Chaos Brotherhood was in the shadows and you never knew when they were coming or directly involved in something.

Yugi wasn't sure she wanted to know who their leader was. He would no doubt be dangerous.

"I know you guys were going to go home but I still have a few hours at work. You'll be alright at the club. I promise."

No one said a word.

Yugi's hand was in Ryou and Malik's as they exited the truck and followed after Duke into the club, the large bald man in all black letting them pass after a small nod at Duke. The outside looked the same as all the other buildings; red bricked and worn. However when they stepped inside, the loud music vibrating through Yugi's whole body due to the strong base, she was stunned to see how _nice_ the club actually was.

The club had no name that Yugi could see, but she was too distracted by the clubs majestic beauty to really give it much thought.

The floor was pitch black, the walls a deep maroon, and the dance floor was full of bodies bumping and grinding to the beat of the dark-techno music. Cigarette smoke was thick in the air along with another smell that Yugi was well acquainted with thanks to a certain rebellious friend.

Malik was no doubt trying to find where the smell of Marijuana was coming from, but Yugi had a feeling that it wouldn't take her friend long to find someone with a freshly rolled joint. These people did belong to the Chaos territory after all.

"Your friends are over at the bar. I would suggest you go find them little one."

Yugi jumped fifty feet in the air, her heart hammering in her chest out of fright. The stranger's voice was deep, even, emotionless, and the darkest she had ever heard a voice sound. It threatened to freeze her in her place, but slowly she turned around after a moment's hesitation.

Her heart hammered painfully in her chest as her wide eyes met crimson red. There was no kindness in those eyes, no light. They were slanted slightly, causing the man to have a slight Egyptian look and also giving him a seductive expression without trying. His face was pointed, strong and the flashing of lights gave him a god like appearance, and also a dark and dangerous one. His bangs were dark golden that bled into black with deep red on the trips of his naturally spiked hair.

He looked completely exotic and like no one Yugi had ever met. His eyes alone were all that was needed in order to know that this man was dangerous and took no crap from anyone.

He was easily about five foot-eleven, the black t-shirt and black leather pants showing his, what Yugi assumed, natural muscle due to a lot of physical activity. She could see the black tattoo's covering both of his arms, and as he lifted a large hand to take a drag of his cigarette Yugi could see "Chaos" tattooed on his inner forearm.

He was apart of the Brotherhood...

"Don't get separated from them again."

Yugi snapped her eyes away from his tattoo and bravely met his eyes again. He was watching her, his expression void of emotion and empty of his thoughts.

"Go," he demanded with just a mere whisper, his head nudging nonchalantly towards the bar area on the left hand side of the club. His voice left no room for argument. He wasn't asking, he was telling, and he expected Yugi to listen without complaint.

"Thank you," she muttered softly, surprised when he nodded in return before she turned around and headed in the direction that he told her to go in.

She didn't turn around even though she could feel intense eyes watching her every move. When she reached her friends she finally allowed herself to glance back...only to find he was nowhere in sight.

~~W~~W~~W~~

It didn't take Malik long to create some "friends", and Yugi, Ryou and Jou watched as Malik smoked her joint happily, no longer caring that she was taking drugs from people involved in a gang. Jou refused to talk to her boyfriend, Ryou refused to talk to anyone, too focused on watching their surroundings, and Yugi was feeling oddly disappointed. Needless to say their night was sucking. The only one who wasn't a nervous wreck was Malik.

"Here. I think you girls need a pick me up."

Jou raised an eyebrow at Duke who was actually the main bartender as he sat four shots down in front of them.

"Hell yeah!" Malik shouted as she picked one up, swinging it back like it was water.

Jou sighed. "Why not? My nights already ruined," she muttered as she too tilted her head back and gulped the liquid down in one go. However her face twisted as she shook her head, her cheeks a little red as she coughed violently.

"Vodka?" she huffed as she worked her face into a more relaxed expression though it was more of a grimace.

"Yup," Duke said with a smirk.

Yugi frowned and went to go pick one up. She had alcohol before with Malik, but she wasn't so sure if she wanted what gave Jou such a pained expression.

A pale hand fell on Yugi's, making her glance at Ryou who shook her head softly. She turned her attention to Duke and said, "Can me and Yugi have a simple rum and coke please?"

Duke raised an eyebrow but complied, making them each their own drink before going back to work and talking to Tristan who was sitting at the other side of the bar so that he wouldn't have to deal with his girlfriends harsh glares.

"You both are pussy's," Malik teased as she picked up Yugi's shot and handed Jou, Ryou's.

"I just like my taste buds the way they are," Ryou said back dryly as she took a sip of her drink.

"You okay?" Yugi whispered to her friend who seemed rather tense, more so than any of them and Yugi came face to face with a thug when she stopped walking in order to look at the club.

Jou nearly ripped her in half when she caught up to them.

"That guy keeps staring at me. He has been since we got here," Ryou whispered, her dark brown eyes flickering to the tables that were full of people smoking and doing god knows what else though Yugi suspected that there was more than Marijuana use going on.

Yugi followed her friends eyes, at first not seeing what she was talking about as she shifted through all the different faces. It didn't take her long to see what was bothering Ryou as her eyes landed on a man who somehow seemed separated from the people around him.

The only thing Yugi could see about his features was his off white hair, but he was obviously staring in their direction and he was not trying to hide it. He wanted Ryou to know she caught his attention.

"Oh," Yugi whispered as she took a sip of her drink simply because she was nervous and had no idea how to sooth her friend.

Odds are the man staring at her was a gang member and having any attention given to you from a thug was bad news. Very bad news.

"Come on guys, let's dance. Might as well turn this into some fun," Jou said, as she grabbed Yugi and Ryou's hands.

They watched in amusement as Malik danced around them without a care, squealing when Icona Pop's, _I don't care_, came on.

_"I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone_  
_I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn_  
_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_  
_I crashed my car into the bridge_  
_I don't care!"_they sang together, the alcohol taking effect and soothing the girls like Duke expected it to_._

Yugi didn't know when but she had finished her drink, but she was feeling it stronger than she thought she would. Along with her friends she was caught up in the music, smiling and laughing as she allowed herself to cut loose and have fun. For a few songs they had forgotten where they were, Jou even forgetting that she was pissed with Tristan as he weaseled himself behind her and grabbed her hips.

For the first time in a long time Yugi felt normal, even Ryou who was always in control of herself let loose, dancing with Yugi and Malik like it was something she did often.

Yugi was feeling so good that when the room erupted in screams, everyone fleeing the dance floor and trampling over each other in attempts to get out of the building, she had to blink a few time to finally realize that Jou had knocked her to the floor and was holding her tight to her chest, Tristan, Malik and Ryou surrounding them tightly.

"What are you doing Jou?" Yugi yelled, but she was not answered as a loud bang, the sound of a table crashing, resonated throughout the building like gunfire.

"What the fuck Johnny! I told you I didn't sleep with your bitch ass girlfriend."

"Shut up you goddamned liar! I saw you two together!"

"Man, these asshole are making me lose my high," Malik muttered with an annoyed huff.

"That's really not important right now Malik. I think we need to find Duke!" Yugi shouted over the screaming.

"I agree with Yug," Jou said as she helped Yugi get up from the alcohol covered floor.

Tristan shoved their way through the crowd, knocking people down as they all held on to each other for dear life.

"Fuck, where the hell is Ryou? Guys, we lost Ryou!" Yugi could hear Malik scream but Jou's grip was too strong. Yugi ended up getting dragged behind her tall friend as she tried to turn around, Maliks screams becoming more frantic the further they got.

They finally reached the bar and with wide eyes Yugi looked over towards the tables where the fight was taking place. A large tan skinned man was on top of another guy, his fist swinging wildly and with no signs of stopping.

He was out to kill.

"Ryou!" Yugi heard Malik call frantically.

"There she is!" Yugi yelled, her finger pointing to where Ryou was trying to get through the stampede of people.

Yugi dashed forward, ignoring Jou's pleas as she made her way closer to Ryou only to have a large man get in between them, causing Yugi to trip over her feet as she forced herself to stop her run.

"You little bitch! Who the fuck you think you are putting your hands on me?" Yugi heard the man roar, his large fist curling around Ryou's shirt as he lowered his hairy face in hers.

Ryou's eyes were wide, her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Get your hands off of her!" Yugi yelled, grabbing the man's arm in an attempt to pry him off.

She should have known better than to try to take on a fully grown man, especially one that was close to six-foot-five when she was barely even one-hundred pounds.

The man shook his arm, knocking Yugi roughly on her back, but his attention did not turn away from Ryou. Yugi was frozen in terror as the man raised a large fist...

Only to be knocked down on to his ass with a gun pressed roughly to his head.

Yugi didn't hesitate. She crawled across the floor to Ryou who was looking at her savior with wide, curious eyes. Yugi wrapped her arms around her and looked up only to meet light lavender that were solely trained on Ryou.

Yugi knew this man, his off white hair giving him away as the man who was watching Ryou earlier in the night. His skin was tan, his eyes cruel with just a touch of amusement. Going across his right eyes was a deep red scar marked in the shape of an x.

He smirked, the sight making Ryou press closer to Yugi in response.

He cocked his gun.

"Wow, chill Akefia. I was just teaching that little bitch her place," the man pleaded.

Yugi found that strange since Akefia was shorter and leaner than the man at the end of his gun, but Yugi's attention was drawn away from the scene as a loud bang once more resonated throughout the club. This time however it was a gunshot.

Everyone dropped to the floor, freezing in their spots as they all turned to the owner of the gunshot standing in the center of the room. Yugi felt all the air leave her lungs as her eyes landed on the man she had met early that night. His posture was calm, relaxed, but the aura around him was dark and powerful.

His eyes were scanning the crowd, the crimson orbs narrowed and daring for even the slightest of movements.

It seemed as if the no one was even daring to breathe it was so silent.

"Yami -Boss, I..." the man who had been on the guy and had started the whole commotion attempted to say with a shaky voice. Yugi flinched, but didn't dare scream as the man, Yami, turned his gun towards the guy who spoke and pulled the trigger. She wanted to close her eyes, to not see the guy fling back on to the floor lying in his own life's blood.

But she couldn't look away, her eyes watching as his blood began to cause a thick puddle. She felt sick.

"All of you will stay where you fucking are until I say otherwise," he demanded, his voice not even above a whisper though it was just as powerful as if he yelled it.

Everyone however got the message. He made it very clear.

His eyes landed on Yugi and Ryou huddled on the floor right behind Akefia who still had Ryou's offender at gunpoint. He seemed rather bored and like he was the only person who was not afraid of what Yami would do if he disobeyed.

Yami's eyes met Yugi's own. She knew this man just murdered someone, had witnessed it herself, she knew he had to be somewhere in his late twenties, yet...there was something about him that piqued her curiosity. She was afraid, but not because of what she had just seen him do. That was something that Yugi didn't even want to think about...

His eyes left Yugi's, releasing her from her dangerous thoughts as he examined Akefia and the guy on his knees in front of him.

Yugi knew without a doubt that Ryou's _savior_ was no savior at all. Just like Yami he was in the Black Chaos Brotherhood, and both of them were obviously high up.

Yami raised a questioning eyebrow.

"This fuck-tard pissed me off," Akefia said casually, his amused eyes glancing behind him at Ryou before winking. "You can thank me later Doll."

Ryou turned red in an instant, but Yugi couldn't tell if it was out of anger or something else.

Just like Yami, Akefia was muscular and handsome though in a rugged way. He was wearing no shirt, showing the tattoo going down his rib cage.

**_"Chaos Brotherhood"._**

"Thank you and all, but I don't owe you anything," Ryou, for some god awful reason, said.

The man's eyebrows disappeared in his bangs as he turned his main attention to Yugi and Ryou though his gun was still pointed towards the man who was watching with a small glimmer of hope that he won't die.

The man's expression darkened slightly. "I believe you do. I did just save your pathetic life," the man's baritone voice growled. Yugi could hear a slight British accent coming through due to his anger.

If the situation was different and Akefia wasn't a psychotic gang member with a gun, Yugi would have slapped her head and then slapped his for being stupid. Nothing got on Ryou's nerves more than arrogance.

"I appreciate it but just because you _saved my pathetic life_ as you called it, doesn't mean I own you something in return. I didn't ask for your help," Ryou spat.

Before Yugi could even blink the man had reeled his foot back, kicking the man behind him in face just as he moved his gun to point at Ryou, a murderous glint in his eyes.

He was no longer Ryou's protector.

"No!" Yugi yelled, flinging herself in front of Ryou and the gun.

Her eyes boldly met Akefia's confused gaze as he shoved the gun harder into her chest. She didn't back down. She never would if it meant protecting her friends; her family.

"Stop this. No one else has to die," Yugi said quietly, but her voice was strong and fearless though she was shivering in fright.

She didn't want to die, but she didn't budge despite Ryou's pleas.

"Akefia."

Just one word from Yami and the man was backing off, his gun down at his side as he gave Ryou one last look. This time however his stare was not murderous or arrogant. He merely looked curious.

"This won't be the last time we meet Doll," was the last thing he said before turning around and walking towards Yami. But not before giving the guy he had kicked in the face one last kick in the stomach.

"Duke, take them home. We have some things that need to be handled," Yami ordered, his eyes falling on Yugi's one last time before she was being crushed in Jou's protective arms.

"What about my car?" Tristan asked Duke, but he wasn't the one who answered.

"Don't worry about it. I knew of your entrance into my territory the moment you crossed the border. I'll handle it," Yami replied, annoyance seeping into his tone. He wanted them gone.

Tristan no doubt was not happy about thugs messing with his car but he didn't say a word.

"What were you thinking Yugi Muto? Don't you look so innocent Miss. Bukura, I'm pissed at you too!" Malik roared out in anger.

If Yugi would have turned around one last time she would have seen the intense crimson eyes watching as her friends practically dragged her from the club.

She would have also seen the small look of familiarity and she would have known that even though she was going home, it was very much far from over.

* * *

**REVIEW OR I WILL SICK AN OSTRICH ON YOU.**

**Seriously. They are vicious creatures O.o Kinda scare me a little...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Halfway ****Divided**

Duke was silent as he listened to the shouts that were soon accompanied by gunshots going off in the other room. His eyes were trained on the man leaning against the wall across from him, a joint hanging out of the seemingly lethargic though equally dangerous mans mouth and his crimson eyes closed.

He knew better than to speak and so he sat patiently, a half burnt cigarette in his hand as he watched his long-time friend with narrowed eyes. Yami was acting strange and was, more than usual, stoic and quiet. Something had rattled him, and Duke knew better than anyone how impossible it was to rattle Yami, leader of the Black Chaos Brotherhood.

"Did something happen that I was not aware of while I was dropping the kiddies off at home?" Duke finally asked after a moment when the screaming didn't start back up.

Akefia had been at it for a good solid hour since Dukes return. He surely didn't want to be the guy that threatened the white-haired girl only a few hours before.

Yami finally opened his glossy red-rimmed eyes, but Duke knew despite the slightly older man's high he was still just as quick and aware as when he's sober.

"What do you know about the girls you had with you?"

Duke blinked in surprise before his green eyes narrowed in thought -and also slight warning.

"I know they're only seventeen, and if I had known how shit would go down I would never have let them come here."

Yami smirked, his crimson eyes glowing in dark amusement as he tilted his head.

"Duke, how did you expect things to go down? You should have known better. Now, what do you know about them."

Duke's mouth was pressed in a thin line as he racked his brain for an answer.

"What are you planning Yami? They're just innocent girls."

Duke knew he was treading on dangerous territory, no one asked why when Yami gave a demand, but he didn't want anyone to get hurt because Tristan was being an idiot.

He told the fool to stay away when he caught the boy roaming around Chaos territory with stars in his eyes. He brought him to the club before taking him home. He should have known better. Now his girlfriend and her friends were going to fucking suffer. He had half the mind to go to the boys home and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Yami narrowed his eyes dangerously, and so Duke sighed and walked over to his bar area and pulled out his laptop.

"Who do you want to know about first?" he said dryly, his tenor voice void of its usual playfulness.

"The white-haired girl. Akefia seemed to have an interest in her."

It only took Duke a moment before he was looking at Ryou's records. He felt sorry for the girl. She was going to have her hands full.

"Ryou Bakura, age seventeen, mother and sister died when she was only ten, father abandoned her to travel the world. Oh, she was also arrested at age thirteen for breaking in an abandoned building. Looks like she's less innocent than she appears. Lives in upper Domino."

"So my girl is a little trouble maker wearing an angel's face. Good."

Duke rolled his eyes, not even looking up to greet Akefia as he entered the room. He couldn't stand the guy. He had no morals; just a cold-blooded killer.

"Anyone else you want a background check on?" Duke asked bitterly.

"Her friend," was Yami's casual reply.

Duke didn't need any more description. He knew who the gang leader was referring to and even he himself was a little curious about her. She seemed familiar and yet he knew he had never met her before. Not to mention she was cute.

"Yugi Muto, age seventeen, lives with her grandfather in a game shop in upper Domino. It just says that her father is deceased and her mother abandoned her when she was a small child. Really there isn't much about her besides that which is odd..." Duke tailed off as he saw a flash of black, making him step to the side as Yami got in front of the computer. The guy had a way of moving like a shadow across the wall.

"Interesting," Yami's deep voice muttered.

"Look," Duke said as he grabbed his computer and snapped it shut.

"We've known each other almost our whole lives Yami, but I don't want to be involved if those girls are going to get hurt. My father may have been the old gang leader but that doesn't mean I want to walk in his footsteps."

Before Duke could blink he was pinned to the wall, a hand around his throat as deep red eyes glowered into his own.

"What the fuck Yami!" Duke roared, a look of pure rage flashing across his face as he stared into the unrecognizable face of what used to be his best friend and adopted brother before he got drunk with power.

"You were born into this gang Duke. Your blood and resources are mine. Don't ever forget that," Yami whispered dangerously, the sound sending shivers through Dukes body.

He was completely disgusted.

"What ever happened to that little kid who stood up for what he knew was right and risked his life to save mere strangers? What happened to that kid who decided that he was going to be nothing like his drug using parents, that he was going to be more? You're a fucking monster! I don't know you anymore, _Yami,_" Duke spat, degrading the name that Duke's father gave him when he joined the gang, leaving his real name behind. "You fucking disgust me," Duke ended with venom in every word.

He was aware of the danger he was walking in to. Yami proved to be even more ruthless than Duke's own father was in some situations, but he didn't care. He wanted no part of it and yet he was trapped for life. He had no escape besides through death. He was not about to stand by and watch two young girls get dragged into the bull shit and danger that Duke was forced to deal with every day.

He was only mildly surprised when Yami let go and took a step back, his eyes hidden by his golden bangs. "See what else you can find out," he demanded, his voice the same as it always was yet not quite. It was softer, more like the kid Duke knew way back when.

He watched as the man he had grown up with stalked across the room with confident strides before exiting the building altogether.

"Damn," Akefia whistled, but Duke ignored him and instead went towards the opposite exit that Yami went through.

Though Duke hated who Yami became, and even more hated the ways of a gang, he was going to do as Yami asked. Not because he was the leader of the Black Chaos Brotherhood, but because Duke had made it his private mission to remind Yami of that little boy he used to be.

He made a promise and he was going to follow through with it -even if she wasn't around to see it.

~~W~~W~~W~~

It had been a good solid week since the whole incident with the Black Chaos Brotherhood. Things had finally calmed down enough to where the girls didn't fear for there lives every second of the day. Malik for the first week was convinced that gang members were going to burst through her window and kidnap her before tying bricks to her feet and dropping her off in the ocean.

She always tended to be a drama queen.

Ryou however never truly let her guard down, always looking behind her shoulder or peaking around corners. That was why when she got home from school one Friday afternoon to see a blood-red rose sitting in the very center of her bed she somehow didn't have a panic attack.

She knew it was coming and was actually a little relieved that the game was finally starting. Now she knew she wasn't crazy for feeling as if eyes were on her every movement. It was a strange way to feel, she knew.

Perhaps she was going crazy.

Slowly she approached her purple checkered blanketed bed, her eyes on the rose like it was going to jump up and bite her. With a shaky hand she picked it up, wincing in pain as the thorn's sliced right through her hand without an ounce of guilt or remorse. Ryou was not an idiot, she knew who this rose was from and she knew exactly what it meant.

She plopped down on her bed, the rose still in her hand despite the blood that was now oozing down her clenched fist. She didn't know what she was going to do, but suddenly she didn't feel very safe in her small house that suddenly seemed much too big with too many places to hide in.

For the first time in years Ryou wished her father would come home and that said a lot considering she loathed the coward of man more than anyone.

Ryou knew her friends could see that something was wrong but she went each day in silence. There was nothing that she could so besides wait for him to find her.

He already broke into her house and she received the message loud and clear with just one simple rose left on her bed.

"_You can run and you can hide but I'll find you no matter what you do...Soon Doll._

_Sincerely your stalker who pointed a gun towards you and your friend, and would have surly have fired it to."_

Ryou couldn't have hated her life more.

~~W~~W~~W~~  
Jou rubbed her eyes, her body stretched out across her beaten up puke green couch as she allowed her mind to be contained by the TV. Her father was passed out in his room and she was planning on taking this opportunity to catch up on some good old fashion television.

But one of the things she hated about watching TV was the commercials. They interrupted your show or movie and leave you on the edge of your seat for a good five minutes (that feel more like thirty) just so they can either make you hungry or want to blow all your money at the store. Jou couldn't stand it. Especially when it was something about Kaiba Corp.

Jou's expression was one of disgust as the big logo flashed across the screen. How could the Government allow the leader of a gang to continue drug pushing and taking lives AND run his own business? Aren't the Government supposed to be the most in control and the protectors of their people?

How was it that every time Jou turned the TV on she saw a Kaiba Corp commercial or Seto Kaiba doing a press conference about his new released game or his virtual gaming system he had been working on for the past couple of years?

Why does he get away with it when everyone knows who he is and what he does? At least the Black Chaos Brotherhood leader was smart and stayed underground. He and his members could go anywhere they wanted to go, even into upper Domino, and as long as they covered their tattoos no one would know.

Seto Kaiba was an arrogant fool and Jou didn't even need to meet the thug to know that she hated his guts. Nothing but a spoiled prick waving around money-bag and a gun. If she had to venture into either gang Jou was happy that it wasn't the Order of the White Dragon.

She would have punched the blue straight out of his eyes.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Malik's eyes opened to the sound of grunts and breaking glass. Her face twisted into a look of horror and despair as she listened to the footsteps getting closer to her room. It had been days since he had been home and Malik was hoping that he had finally drank himself dead or into a jail cell.

She should have known God wouldn't let her get off so easy. He had decided with her creation to give her nothing but pain anyway. Why change it now after seventeen years of hate, abuse and torture? It was just oh so amusing.

Especially when she cried.

With quick movements Malik sat up in her bed, her hand grabbing the black-handled switch-blade pocket knife her sister had gotten her a few years back from under her pillow. With practiced ease she opened it and threw her legs over her bed, slightly cursing herself for sleeping in her undergarments and a tank-top.

She should have known better. Malik almost chuckled at the thought of running through the streets barely dressed. Wasn't different from any other day, really.

"Malik."

She narrowed her eyes in rage as the man of her torment and sorrow entered her room, automatically filling it with the smell of alcohol and sweat. He was a small man and had once upon a time been as harmless as a fly. But Malik learned at a young age that all it took was one bad day to make someone insane.

She was looking at the proof.

"Go to bed father. You're drunk again," she said coldly, hiding the knife behind her back as she backed up towards her open window.

He said nothing, his eyes boring into her own like two black-holes that were made to suck out her soul and happiness. It wasn't him however that made Malik the way she was. HE wasn't the one that ripped out her soul and gave her nothing but rage.

He was just the icing on the rotted cake that was Malik.

He was now right in front of her, his eyes unfocused and pupils dilated. His hair was long and un-brushed, his face wrinkled and worn. He no doubt spent a few days lying like a corps in an alleyway.

Before Malik could blink his hand was around her throat.

Her hand came up and clawed at his own, but it only caused him to squeeze tighter, causing Malik's vision to blur aggressively.

She raised her other hand, the one still holding the knife, and fell into a coughing fit once her father let go. Malik had stabbed him but she didn't dare look to see the damage when she heard his screams. She flung herself out of her window, landing on her arms painfully.

She held in her cry as she took off towards the park as fast as she could, finding comfort in the night as it separated her from her father. She finally collapsed; her energy dying at she curled into herself, ignoring the blood on her arms that was probably now in her hair.

"Ishizu, where are you? Why did you leave me alone without an explanation? I feel like I'm dying without you here, sister," Malik cried out into the silent air.

Ishizu was Malik's protector, her sister, her best friend; Ishizu was all she had before the older woman disappeared four years ago, right after Malik's thirteenth birth-day.

Ishizu abandoned her and left her to the abuse of their fathers misplaced anger. She wished she could hate her sister...but all she wanted was for her to come back from wherever she is. All she had was a single visa card that somehow always had money on it. All she had was their bills somehow paying themselves despite her fathers jobless status.

She knew it was Ishizu somehow, but the woman wasn't there in the way that Malik needed her to be. She was alone.

Sometimes at night Malik would dream of someone strong and dangerous coming for her and saving her from the tattered remains of her father. He would be energetic, fun, wild and would love Malik like no other. He would never leave her, always by her side even when she didn't need or want him to be. He would be someone she could watch the world burn with or someone she could simply just watch a movie with.

He would make sure she never felt alone again. He would never do what Ishizu did, he would never harm her like her father does. He would be so honest that sometimes Malik would think he was too honest.

He would love her.

"Well, this is surly an interesting sight. Can't say I've ever seen a half-naked woman covered in blood and sleeping in grass. Not a bad sight though even I find it a little strange."

Malik's eyes shot open, her body sitting up so quickly that she nearly vomited do to the spinning of the world.

"Easy there. Don't want you to blow chunks all over the place."

Malik scowled up at the tall dark shadow standing over her, blinking rapidly as she tried to make out his features. His voice was deep and heavily amused. She didn't appreciate it.

"Go fuck off somewhere and leave me alone," she said tiredly, her voice lacking any real intimidation.

The guy snorted in laughter before kneeling down in front of Malik, the street-lamp finally casting enough light on his face for her to see his features.

His face was narrow and strong, his lips pulled into a wide and almost manic grin, and his dark eyes were flashing in amusement and curiosity. His hair was completely wild and untamed, the color a sandy pale blond and the strands sticking up in random, careless spikes.

Malik blinked in surprise when a warm fabric was draped over her nearly exposed body, shielding her from the cold that she didn't even feel. Now however she was aware of the bite in the air and the shaking of her body.

"Why are you out here in your panties sleeping in the grass Kitten? I can't imagine that it's a habit of yours," he asked, his voice oddly soft as his creepy grin lessened slightly.

This strange, handsome stranger had taken his blue jacket off and had covered her with it. But could she trust him enough with the truth? Was it wise to tell a stranger your life story when they could harm you with it in the future?

"None of your business!" Malik snapped, unable to go through with the confession that she so gravely wanted someone to know.

Why couldn't she cry if someone was looking? Why did she lash out instead of doing the things she really wanted to do, like open up to someone even if they're just a mere stranger?

The man didn't say a word for a moment as he stared into her no doubt red and puffy eyes. She really must have looked a mess but the man didn't seem to care. She flinched when she felt a warm thumb brush over her cheek, wiping away the remaining evidence of her tears.

She flinched back slightly but if he noticed he didn't show it nor did he pull away.

"You should go. It's not safe for you out here."

Malik blinked in surprise as she pulled away from the man and finally for the first time looked at her surroundings. She had run so far that she was close to White Dragon territory. It was probably a good thing that she gave out when she did. Just another mile was all it would have taken for her to be at the mercy of a gang member.

"Oh," she whispered in slight embarrassment and unease.

"Come on. I'll take you home," he said gently as he helped her on to her feet and oddly enough she let him.

Malik couldn't remember the last time she had anyone treat her the way this stranger was and it had her slightly dazed. Malik in her normal state of mind would have known better than to go anywhere with this stranger, but the moment she realized that he was leading her towards a midnight blue Harley Davidson motorcycle all weariness went out the window.

A chuckle broke her out of her thoughts. "You like motorcycle's I assume?"

"Uh, yeah!" Malik said excitedly. "My sister always told me they were deathtraps, but I always told her that death traps us all in the end so why not have some fun? She hated it." Malik giggled at the funny memories. She had made Ishizu mad with the comment so many times that she couldn't help but laugh.

And she did for the first time in what seemed like years, the sound loud and carefree. Finally she managed to calm down as she made eye contact with her stranger. His eyebrow was raised and he was smiling softly, but Malik noticed that his expression seemed oddly somber, sad.

"What?" Malik asked quietly as she looked up at the taller man in question.

He turned his back to her and swung one long leg over his bike, kicking the kick stand with ease.

"Are you going home or to a friend's house?" he asked, not turning around to see if she was even listening.

Malik frowned but let it go. "A friends."

"Then get on and let's go."

Malik scoffed at his suddenly rude behavior but got on the bike behind him anyway, happy that he wasn't watching as she clumsily tried to get on without falling. She flushed when he chuckled once she finally managed to get on, a half-hearted, "Shut up!" leaving her lips as he started the bike.

Malik was soon in high heaven as her stranger sped into the night, the roar of the bike sounding like music to her ears. Malik pressed closer to the stranger, silently reveling in his warmth and the feel of his muscles through his long-sleeved black shirt.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to forget her whole life and just feel. She felt the movement of the strangers body as they turned and twisted through the empty streets. She felt the wind bite at her skin, threatening to carry her away forever. She felt the vibration of the bike, telling her of its power and energy.

She felt the stranger's warmth, his strong presence and the confidence that resided in every move that he did.

Malik shouted directions into his ear when it was time, and before she knew it Malik was in front of Jou's house. She lived the closest and she silently hoped that Jou's father didn't decide to stay in for the night or else the two of them would be crashing with Ryou.

"Thank you for everything..."

"Mariku," the stranger finished for her as she got off of his bike and turned to face him.

"Mariku," Malik repeated as she made eye contact with the man who had witnessed her at her absolute worst.

She was going to be embarrassed about that later once she replayed the whole thing in her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" she heard Jou say from her apartment door.

"You better go," Mariku said without glancing in Jou's direction.

"Yeah," Malik said lamely before turning around and walking towards Jou's sleepy figure standing in nothing but shorts and a tee-shirt in the doorway.

"Goodnight Malik," she heard him say before the sound of his motorcycle shot through the air.

"Hey, what are you wearing?" Jou shouted over the noise, her foggy brown eyes looking at the huge blue jacket that was wrapped around Malik's small body.

Her eyes went wide in horror. Just when she turned around to ask if Mariku wanted his jacket back an ice-cold shiver went down Malik's spine as she watched him speed away into the night.

She never told him her name.

~W~W~W~

"Something is going on with those two," Yugi said before popping a french-fry into her mouth.

"I'm sure they're fine Yug. You're just over reacting."

Yugi scowled at her friend, causing Jou to swallow at the uncharacteristic look.

"I'm telling you Jou. Something is happening. First Ryou pulled away from us and now Malik? They barely talk, always seem jumpy and distracted and they won't talk to me! They keep saying they're fine but I know that they're not."

Jou sighed sadly and put her cheese burger down. A sign that Jou was very serious.

"Yugi, when they're ready they'll talk to us. For now all we can do is be patient and let them know we're still here. Besides, I told you that Malik had to come to my house the other night. I'm sure she's still recovering," Jou said confidently.

Yugi wished she could be that sure, but there was a nagging feeling in her chest that something was happening and she worried that they would be torn apart because of it. She hated that there was nothing she could do except wait and hope that she was wrong.

She looked around Burger World at all of their school mates playing friendly games and joking with each other.

All throughout their high school year Yugi, Jou, Ryou and Malik made it a every Friday night thing to hang out and yet both were nowhere in sight.

Yugi didn't know why they changed so suddenly, but she knew she would find out. She just hoped that they all stuck together as they always did once everything was said and done.

"Come on Yug, let's have a quick game of duel monsters and then go home," Jou said softly.

Yugi nodded but her heart wasn't in it. She just wanted to find Malik and Ryou and prove that there was nothing wrong. But they never came through the door.

* * *

**Review or I will make Yami Bakura (Akefia) come after you and stalk you until you're frightened and paranoid like poor Ryou!**

**Yami Bakura: Woman, now no one is going to review. I am a very wanted man after all.**

**...Crap. Review or I will NOT send Yami Bakura after you! Muuahhhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaiba makes an appearance and it's completely twisted and f***ed up! Just how I like him ^.-. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Yugi's Plan**

He watched with obsessive, lustful, lavender eyes as the wind blew her white hair around, making her appear even more like an angel than she already did. She was beautiful, full of fire, and yet was so controlled and distant that it gave away who she really was.

Ryou Bakura was no angel, and Akefia had every intention of getting to know that part of the soft-spoken girl. He saw darkness in her, a darkness that he sees in himself every time he looked into a mirror. The girl had a run in with Death and it fascinated the Chaos member more than the way blood oozes like a raging river when you hit the right artery.

So he sat back and watched as she stayed home after school everyday instead of hanging out with her friends, taking her dining room chairs and propping them under the doorknobs like that would stop him. He watched with a small smirk as she sealed all her windows shut and even went so far as to place duck tape against the seal like _that _would stop him.

He straight up _laughed_ every time she looked around her surroundings with nervous eyes; every time she peeked around corners like she was expecting him to be standing there; every time she walked so fast home that she may as well have been running, knowing he was watching just like he wanted her to.

It was amusing to say the least, and with each day that he watched her he found that it was more than just a mere infatuation.

He _wanted _her, dreamed of her, craved her innocents and also her sins; he was going to have her in the end. He wouldn't let anyone else touch her, love her.

He knew it would be a fight and damn did he look forward to it. Normal woman bored him. What fun was it if it came easy? What fun was it if when they submitted without so much as a fight? Akefia was a man of aggression and anger. It was all he knew.

He walked into the park from the shadows he was standing in, taking a drag of his cigarette as he watched with narrowed eyes as some punk approach his girl. Ryou spun around to meet the guys eyes, her expression a cross between annoyed and surprise.

"Hey Ryou, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me sometime," the boy asked confidently, running his hand through his dark blonde hair like he already knew her answer.

Akefia walked faster, throwing his cigarette down in the damp grass before reaching into his pocket for his switch-blade knife just in case the kid happened to have a pair of balls though he doubted they've even dropped yet.

Before Ryou could answer Akefia was behind her, close enough that he could smell her unique smell of vanilla and sunflowers, but not so close that she knew he was there.

The boy took one look at him, his blue eyes widening in fear at the murderous glare that was being shot his way, and backed away so fast that he nearly tripped before he turned around, grabbed his bag, and ran for his life.

"Unbelievable!" Ryou muttered in disbelief. "Must have been a bet. That could be the only thing that would explain the most popular guy at school asking me out and then running away like that," she mumbled, still completely oblivious of the danger standing behind her.

Akefia leaned down, his nose barely inches from her ear. "It wasn't a trick Doll. But you and I both know I did you a favor. He wouldn't have satisfied you and your need to flirt with Death."

Akefia felt a surge of anger and pleasure as he caught her little fist in his larger one, wild dark brown eyes making him lose the air in his lungs. They were bright, full of life. She wasn't afraid of pain, of death.

"Ryou," he breathed huskily, lowering his face down to her own. Her breathing was harsh, her eyes a little fearful but full of so much fight that it heated him to the core. She knew the confrontation was coming, but she should have been more afraid than she was.

She was attracted to him. She just didn't know it yet. Well, he had no problem with showing her how much she already belonged to him.

"Ryou," he breathed again, his eyes flickering down to her plush pink lips before slowly meeting her angry gaze. He yanked on her fist, making her stumble forward and crash into his chest roughly. He nearly groaned at the feel of her soft body pressed against his own.

She was a perfect fit, her head stopping right under his chin.

"What are you doing?" she questioned shakily, but there was nothing fierce in her tone. She was already defeated. Now he just needed to make her realize it.

"What do think I'm doing?" he answered mockingly.

"Stalking me! Breaking into my home! Hugging me!" she screeched, her face pressed against Akefia's grey t-shirt clad chest.

"If you know then why ask?"

He smiled when she let out a small squeal of anger, but his smile quickly faded when something hard him below the belt, making him let go with a pained grunt. She flung herself backwards so roughly that she fell to the wet ground, no doubt staining her brightly colored school uniform.

"Stop playing games with me! Just keep away from me you psychopath!"

He fell down to his knees in front of her, his hand cupping himself as he cracked open one eye. She was watching him wearily, her legs drawn into herself and her hand holding some dug up grass and dirt.

He chuckled gruffly, a laugh that his family knew meant bad things for the person on the other end of his anger. "I wouldn't advise throwing dirt in my face Doll. While I respect the fact that you play dirty, you've already tested my patience enough as it is. Don't bite off more than you can chew." He hissed the last part, his eyes flashing in dangerous warning.

He watched as her confidence collapsed, her eyes flashing in fear, but he also saw a small amount of excitement accompanied by shame.

He exposed himself for one reason, and one reason only. He wanted to give her something to remember him by, something to haunt her when he wasn't there. He needed to plant a seed, and plant a seed he planned to do.

He reached a hand out and grabbed her leg by her upper thigh and dragged her to him in one fluid motion. Her skirt peeled back, exposing her soft pink undergarments to him. Before she could fix it he was over her, both of her hand pinned above her head.

He leaned down, his lips hovering above her own as he gazed into her wide eyes.

"We're in a park. Someone will see you," she weakly tried to threaten but Akefia merely chuckled.

"We'll just look like two lovers to them," he replied gruffly before pressing his lips to her own so she couldn't respond. He was done with talking.

Her body went stiff under his own, and while he enjoyed the feel of her soft lips pressed against his rougher ones, he knew that she was capable of more passion, more heat. He pressed himself more firmly against her, his hand gripping her hip so she couldn't move.

He smirked as her mouth opened in a silent moan, and so he pressed himself against her again, and this time took advantage of her parted mouth.

He slid his tongue in, sliding his own against hers in a slow, dominating kiss. It was only a matter seconds before she was responding with no hesitation or remorse. She was lost in the passion, her body already admitting how much she wanted him, craved him.

That was enough. For now.

Before she could process what he was doing he pulled back and lowered his mouth to her ear, loving the way her chest moved as she fought for air.

"Soon Doll you'll come to me and only then will I take you. Until then," he whispered, flicking his tongue out against the shell of her ear and causing a breathy moan to leave her swollen lips, "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

He lifted himself off her, disappearing before she could register what she had done. He left her alone in the park, leaving her to stare up at the darkening sky as she listened as his footsteps fading away.

His dark chuckle echoed through the air for what seemed like an eternity until it finally fell silent.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Ryou knew that she needed to get up, she knew that something horrible had happened, she knew all these things and yet she continued to lay there just as her body continued to hum in lust.

It was like her mind and body had separated, transporting her into a state where she could handle the fact that she was just basically sexually assaulted. Her mind was numb and oddly silent but her body was screaming.

She had moaned, had kissed him back, had_ liked_ it. Was she really so screwed up that she could enjoy someone almost raping her in a public place? Was this why her father hated her so much that he never came home?

She felt so dead that it almost hurt...until_ he _showed up and began to haunt her, mentally and physically.

"Ryou, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

She blinked and turned her head, meeting Yugi's eyes for the first time in weeks. Something in her expression must have been concerning, because before she could get her mouth to open so she could respond Yugi was by her side, muttering soothing words in Ryou's ears as she held her taller friend to her chest.

Ryou should have been crying but no tears came. All there was, was the hum of her body and the disgusted voice in her mind. She had responded to him! What made her respond to him? Why didn't she care the way she should have? Why did she...

"Was it him? He's been following you hasn't he Ryou? That's why you haven't been around us lately," Yugi whispered knowingly.

Ryou nodded.

Yugi held on tighter and ran her fingers through Ryou's hairs. "I'll fix this," Yugi whispered. "I'll fix this."

~~W~~W~W~~

"Come on babe, you haven't been the same towards me since the club incident."

Jou rolled her eyes. "No duh! Because of you, Ryou and Yugi almost died you dumbass!"

Tristan closed his mouth, his eyes weary as he watched his girlfriend become more pissed off by the second. Jou had a temper, everyone with a brain knew that, but Tristan couldn't take another moment of the silent treatment. He was walking on eggshells mixed with glass and grenades.

The morning after the whole club incident, Tristan had a huge wake up call, if watching a thug shoot down another man wasn't one enough. He awoke with his car sitting in his driveway, a crisp white note sitting harmlessly against his windshield in bold cursive.

**"Don't come back** **again."**

Only four words and it made Tristan shiver. He regretted ever wanting to throw away his life to join a gang. He thought it would make him tougher and would ease the fact that he was so horribly bored with his plain life. If he learned anything it was that he should appreciate what he almost so carelessly ruined.

"Please forgive me. I didn't know!" he pleaded desperately.

Honey brown eyes snapped in his direction. He coughed nervously and redirected his gaze. Jou usually never turned her anger towards him, but now he knew why she was so feared at school. Her glare was enough to make even a mummy drop dead -again.

"Stop it Tristan! We're on a break and if you ever want to get back together you'll leave me alone! I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you did. Everyone is still shaken up by it."

Tristan sighed and walked in the opposite direction down the hall, his brown eyes sad and full of regret. He was an idiot for what he did and for snooping around in gang territory to begin with. It seemed so cool up until he watched a man get shot and two of his friend almost meet the same fate.

He didn't mean for things to end up the way they did. Ever since that night they're group had started to become divided and it was all his fault. He wanted to help but Tristan knew that all he would do is make things worst. Truly he didn't deserve Jou.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "I love you," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear before leaving the school building and going home.

But not before noticing that his phone was missing though he couldn't find it in himself to care. His phone was the least important thing that he had lost due to his stupidity. At this point he didn't care if he lost everything he owned. He already lost the most important thing to him and he wasn't sure if he would ever get her back.

~~W~~W~~W~

Yugi knew that she was risking her life but she didn't care. She had gone through great lengths to set up this meeting and was not about to back out. Duke was the only person she knew that had some kind of relationship with the Black Chaos Brotherhood, and while she wasn't sure if he was trustworthy or not, he was all she had.

So with what she hoped was a confident look she entered the small diner at exactly seven-o-clock and made her way towards the back where he said he would be waiting.

Sure enough he was facing her in the room all the way to the back right hand side, a coffee in front of him and his attention stolen by the window.

"I wasn't sure you would come," Yugi said once she was close enough.

Duke turned towards her, his bright green eyes kind but showing nothing of what seemed to obviously be going through his head.

"Why wouldn't I?" his silky deep voice responded as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"I called you a couple of days ago. I just figured you would forget or had better things to do."

Duke smile slow, like something in her comment was funny though she couldn't imagine what. Before she could question him on what was amusing his stare became intense as he folded his hands on the table.

"Regardless, here I am and I imagine that you didn't steal my number from Tristan's phone for a date. So what can I do for you Yugi?"

Yugi could feel the blush on her cheeks, but she pushed her embarrassment aside. Duke was obviously a flirt and enjoyed getting reactions out of people. Yugi however had more important things to think about, like her friends for example.

"I um, stole Tristan's phone," Yugi said bashfully, causing Duke to raise an eyebrow in disbelief, "and this is no date Duke. I just need to have a meeting with Yami."

Yugi wasn't sure which part of her statement caused Duke's whole demeanor to change from playful to completely serious, but his eyes darkened and his smile faded as he stared her down so intently that she had to stop herself from moving in unease.

"Why?" he questioned evenly, leaning forward on to the table and making Yugi want to move back just to retain some of her personal space.

"One of his gang members has been stalking my friend Ryou and he went way too far," Yugi said sternly, not at all intimidated by Dukes narrowed eyes.

"Akefia," Duke muttered angrily as he closed his eyes before reopening them after only a moment, this time his gaze a little kinder though still loaded with discontent. "I apologize Yugi for my misdirected anger. I don't care for the man who you're speaking of."

"It's okay," Yugi said softly. "Do you think Yami will be willing to talk to me? I know it's probably a horrible idea, but it can't get much worst than it already is."

Duke chuckled, but it lacked any real humor. "It can always get worst Yugi," he said dryly. "Are you sure you want to involved yourself?"

Yugi could hear the warning, could see it in Duke's eyes, but she had to try to help Ryou. Her friend was too scared to even go to school, so Yugi walked her to and from school and also to her classes. She had to at least try.

"Aren't I already involved?"

Duke smiled though it seemed more like a grimace. "Not as much as you will be after this," was his reply as he picked up his cell phone and pressed it to his ear.

Yugi blinked in confusion when Duke stood up from the table and walked a little ways away. The call didn't last for long, only a minute at best before he was sitting down in front of her.

"He wants you to come with me. Now. I hope that's not a problem because you have no choice."

Yugi frowned, unease filling her stomach with painful butterflies at the stern and very much serious expression on Duke face. Would he drag her out of the diner if she said she couldn't come? Who was Duke really?

"It's Friday so I'm not expected home. Me and my friends are always out doing something."

Duke nodded and stood up from the table, slapping down a bill before grabbing Yugi gently by the arm and leading her out of the diner and to his truck. With a deep breath Yugi got in the passenger side, settling down on the plush tan seats before buckling her seat belt.

It was silent until they reached Chaos territory and Yugi's nerves and curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Tristan said you weren't in the gang, so who are you? I can't imagine that a leader of a gang would be on casual talking terms with someone not in his gang," Yugi questioned as she watched Duke through the corner of her eye.

His reaction was instant, his body going stiff as he slammed on his brakes so suddenly that Yugi would have flung through the windshield if her seat belt wasn't on. He turned towards her, his eyes flashing in rage, fear, guilt, concern; there were so many emotions going through his eyes that Yugi had a hard time keeping up.

"Listen to me Yugi, and listen to me well. Who I am, who Yami is, this whole fucking gang business would be better off unknown to you. There would be no way in hell you would be in my truck right now if it wasn't already too damn late. Talking to Yami won't help your friend and there is also nothing that will help you. Your fate was sealed the moment you stepped foot into this territory. All you can do is dig yourself deeper. And you are."

Yugi's eyes were wide as Duke turned away from her and began driving again.

She took a shuddering breath and prayed to whoever was listening that she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life. But Dukes words hit hard.

~~W~~W~~W~~

The mans voice droned on, pleas and promises flying from his lips though they both knew he was unable to see it through. Regardless he tried despite the hand gun pressed roughly against the back of his skull, tears falling down his colorless cheeks along with an unattractive amount of snot dripping out of his large nose. The mans skinny form was shaking from fear and the need to get high.

Seto Kaiba was bored with the situation. The man didn't have his money. There was nothing more to it than that. No if, and, or buts.

So with a small nod to his employee behind the man, the pleas were interrupted with the sound of gunfire and they didn't start back up. The silence was soothing and Kaiba closed his eyes and smirked. Another loose end was tied and Kaiba knew exactly where to get his "missing" money from.

He already had men raiding the junkies house and there would no doubt be blood shed.

He would have to call Pegasus later thus he wanted the FBI knocking on his front door. Such a waste of his time.

"Sir, would you like me to dispose of his body?" a nasally voiced asked, breaking Kaiba of his small and rare moment of peace.

Kaiba opened his eyes and smirked again when his minion refused to meet his cool gaze head on, instead looking at his white polished loafers instead. It was safer.

"That would be fine Weevil," Kaiba said smoothly, his voice just as emotionless as his eyes. "On your way send word for the Under-Boss. We have matters to discuss."

Weevil lifted his glasses with one finger, his beady eyes glaring in disdain at the body lying at his feet. Kaiba watched with wicked mirth as the small boy lifted the dead, bloodied body the best he could without staining his white suit.

If Kaiba were a man who expressed emotion he would have laughed when the boy tripped, falling on the dead body with a small scream of terror leaving his mouth. It was comical how the boys dark beady eyes were wide in terror, his bowl-shaped hair mused as he scrambled away from the body with about as much grace as an insect trying to find a way to live when it's about to be stomped on.

Kaiba brushed off his expensive, pristine white suit and crossed his legs, a small snort the only sign that he was even human before he had a look of boredom once more.

"Weevil," Kaiba called, ignoring the boys obviously panicked state as he slipped around in the blood on the floor.

"Yes Boss?" the boy responded, his voice hoarse and shaky.

This had to be the highlight of Kaiba's day.

"Make sure you clean up the blood. I don't want it tracking throughout my home."

Weevil fought down the whimper as he finished dragging the body out of the room, careful now of getting blood on the floor. His suit was officially ruined, but at least Kaiba had a few moments of amusement. Not much entertained him these days.

Kaiba didn't bother to look up when he heard his door open, lazy footsteps entering the room and echoing off the light bamboo flooring without even the slightest of hesitation. Only one person entered his study without knocking first. Only one person was brave (crazy) enough to do so.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did. Did you discover anything last night?" Kaiba asked dryly, his eyes flickering up to watch the man before him behind his chestnut bangs that fell elegantly into his dark, crystal clear blue eyes.

Dark eyes flashed in excitement, a smirk gracing the mans face as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt, showing the top of his tan, muscled chest as he plopped down in the chair in front of Kaiba's desk. Kaiba didn't even care to know where his suit jacket was and why the man had completely forgone shoes.

With Mariku there was no telling and Kaiba learned years ago that it was best to simply not ask.

"Well, let's see," Mariku said lightly, completely ignoring the thick dark blood in the very center of the spacious room. "The Black Chaos Brotherhood has been snooping around in upper Domino for the last couple of weeks. They have yet to give away what they're planning, but I think Yami may be on the move again."

But that didn't sound like Yami, Kaiba thought, and he knew his rival better than anyone. Yami waited in the shadows, poked your defenses, and then once a weakness was determined struck like a rattle snake. What business would his men have in upper Domino?

"Have you heard of Yami going to upper Domino?" Kaiba questioned, his voice low with unease and contemplation.

Mariku shook his head, his messy hair falling into his eyes slightly. "Nah, not yet. Just his asshole number two and the old leader's brats son. Duke I think is his name. Whatever, they're up to something for certain," Mariku said with a shrug.

"Keep an eye on it Mariku," Kaiba dismissed just as Weevil came in again, covered in blood, his face green, and a mop by his side.

Mariku raised an eyebrow in Kaiba direction before chuckling and exiting the room, giving Weevil's shoulder a small pat despite his amused chuckles much to the younger mans annoyance.

Seto Kaiba sure was a work of character, and most surly had a morbid sense of humor.

* * *

**Review or I will...**

**NOT GIVE YOU ANY COOKIES!**

**I don't know. It's late...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Thank you to LovingTea, Ozzy1313, Fairy Tale Luver and VooDoo Girl for your awesome reviews. Nice to know some people are liking it!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Order of the White Dragon**

With a glimmer of pain, dark eyes gazed at the seemingly normal white-painted, blue shuttered two-story house. It was early morning, around five, and yet the top left hand bedroom window was glowing with light.

She was awake.

He frowned and ran a hand through messy spiked pale hair, a crinkle of distress interrupting his usual look of sarcastic mockery. There were so many things that he wanted to do while gazing up at her lonely window, some violent, some desperate, and most uncharacteristic to what those who knew him think he would be capable of.

Mariku did not grow up with love and affection. Hell, he didn't even know what it was until a few years ago. All he knew was fighting, drugs, and sex. Where did love lie in that kind of lifestyle? He's killed and felt absolutely no remorse, no shame for the live's he took.

;Some innocent, some just as dirty as him.

She was better off not knowing him; of his feelings; of how he had felt for her since he first learned who she was by a mere picture that was crinkled on the edges. There was something in her violet eyes that gripped his heart. A little girl shouldn't have that level of pain and hate in her gaze. A little girl shouldn't be faking a smile with dark shadows under her eyes.

He wanted to get rid of all things that harm her, even slightly. He wanted to erase that hate with passion and show her the beauty of life that she had unknowingly showed him. God, he loved her and he had no fucking idea how he switched from black to white so damn quick.

One minute he was murdering a man's wife, a woman who had three young children hiding in fear in the other room, just because her husband made a huge mistake. He didn't care. He didn't feel a thing as he sliced her throat without missing a beat, red liquid oozing from her throat like a beautiful waterfall before she could even scream for God to save her.

He couldn't tell you what she looked like, only the fear, confusion, and desperation to save her children as she begged him not to hurt them flashing through her colorless eyes staying in his mind as a reminder to his true monstrous nature; reminding him of his need to destroy all light, happiness and love.

He didn't even know why Boss had asked him to take her out. Mariku never asked, didn't care to. He left the children alone in the house with their dead mother lying on the living room floor, and he laughed. He laughed so hard at the fact like him her children were going to fall into an endless pit of darkness and there was no end in sight.

Just endlessly falling deeper and deeper into the hatred, into the darkness, into the numbing void that will remind them that the day their mother died was the day they died.

That was how Mariku felt every damn day of his life.

That was up until a young woman entered their gang with nothing but a single picture and sorrowful blue-green eyes. God, he must have he gazed at that picture for so long, and with one look at those violet, pain stricken eyes he suddenly saw light enter his sea of darkness, violently ripping off the blindfold he had placed over his eyes with promises to save his damned soul.

In that moment he felt his heart beat, he felt the guilt, the pain; he just simply felt for the first time since his happiness was ripped from him.

_"Malik is stronger than me in so many ways and I hope she will be okay. This is the only way I can help her...I will rot forever in hell for what I have bestowed upon her to deal with alone. I deserve every bad thing I get."_

She knew that her baby sister was going to suffer but Mariku knew that she didn't do it for selfish reasons. He imagined that Malik must hate her sister for leaving her with the only signs of her being alive being the endless amount of money that himself and her sister keep on Malik's card.

Mariku sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the air he used to hate for keeping him alive. Now, well, now he had a reason to keep breathing, and he was going to save Malik the way she saved him. Unknowingly or not.

Her bedroom light was on because she didn't feel safe enough to sleep. He wished she knew that he would never allow anything to happen, more than what already has. There was little Mariku could do, he couldn't expose himself or risk his boss gaining knowledge of what he was up to when on his missions. But now that he had looked into her eyes and she looked into his own, showing him her internal pain first hand, he knew he couldn't sit back anymore and hope that her bastard of a father doesn't go too far.

She was awake and waiting for _him_ to come home. She would no longer have to worry about that. Not anymore. He may not be able to be with her how he craved to be, but he was going to do everything he could from the distance.

He opened his eyes and smiled softly. Her light was off.

In the morning Malik's whole world was going to be different. She's going to be free just like she freed him.

Ignoring the slight pain in his chest and the buzzing in his brain he turned his back to the house and walked away with no intentions of coming back. He did what he set out to do and it's best that he didn't come back. It was safer that way.

For him and for her.

~~~W~~W~~W~~

Yugi took a deep breath and exited the truck, the night air chilling her to the bone. She hugged her dark blue sweater closer to her small body and followed after Duke's tense frame, her small black heeled boots clinking against the pavement.

Yugi was here to help Ryou and yet her heart was racing, her nerves on edge. She was in Chaos territory, going against her Grandfather's trust and yet all Yugi could think about were crimson eyes. She felt guilty for not feeling guilty, ashamed for not feeling ashamed, and completely and utterly confused by all of it.

Yugi knew better than anyone that gangs were bad news and yet here she was walking right back into the place where it all began. She was smarter than this, as least she thought she was.

But Yugi's friends and family came first and Ryou was being terrorized. Her friend had barely even slept since Yugi found her in the park. Ryou was all about composure and control and now she was nothing but a paranoid mess. Yugi couldn't bare the thought of letting that man tear her friend down.

But according to Duke Yugi was going to be trapping herself in the process. What exactly did he mean by that? Obviously the thug going after Ryou was insane and manipulative. In the end that would be a liability for Yami to let something like that go on, and Yami seemed more grounded though insane in his own way.

Right?

Something within Yugi felt uneasy as she entered the building, brushing her golden locks behind her ear and smoothing over her braid that was sitting on her right shoulder. She plastered on her bravest face.

The club was oddly empty and clean. It looked so innocent, like any other bar, club, and hang out spot. It was still majestic but without the endless energy of people dancing on the floor it seemed...lonely. Yugi briefly wondered if the club was a reflection of its owner.

"He's in his office," Duke said briskly, still stiff and sour as he walked too fast across the black floor.

Yugi sighed and followed after him, not even trying to keep up.

She followed him down a dark hallway that had only one wooden door at the end. This was it. Yugi took a deep breath and reached for the handle. A tan hand stopped her in midair, and with a surprised blinked she looked up to meet Duke's gaze.

"Duke," she breathed at the pained look on his face. His green eyes were pleading for her to understand, to listen to whatever Yugi seemed to not be grasping. He looked almost afraid...for her.

"Yugi," he said softly, "please don't be brave. Don't stand up to him or challenge him. You should be very much afraid. This isn't what you need nor want for yourself. You'll only pull yourself in deeper if you show that backbone of yours."

Yugi blinked again, her round childlike face confused by not only Dukes words but also his change of demeanor. This is the third time he's warned her about Yami. Who is Duke and how does he know so much?

Before Yugi could ask him he reached around her, knocked and then opened the door. He pushed lightly on her back, forcing her inside before shutting the door behind her. Her mouth was open in shock as she glared at the door in disbelief.

Some people!

"Hello Miss Muto. Are you going to glare at my door the whole night or are we going to discuss whatever made you come here?"

Yugi jumped and spun around, her eyes landing on molten crimson.

He was leaning casually back in a black leather chair, his booted feet propped lazily up on a large mahogany desk. A slight pull at the side of his mouth showed his amusement along with the laughter that was dancing in his eyes. For a moment Yugi was caught up in his exotic beauty and how his tan skin glowed under the dim lighting.

How did such a man end up the leader of a gang?

"Your _employee_," Yugi said sternly and slowly, "is stalking my friend and it needs to stop."

Yami raised an eyebrow but showed no surprise to the news. He took his feet off the desk and leaned forward, his elbows on the desk and his chin on his clasp hands.

"You have my full attention Miss Muto. Please, take a seat," he said evenly, gesturing to the matching leather chair in front of his desk.

Yugi sat down in the seat, weary of his eyes watching her the whole time. She had seen this man shoot down someone without a blink of an eye. Yugi was stupid for coming here...

"In more detail, what is the problem?"

There was something in his professional tone that made Yugi believe that he was mocking her. She narrowed her eyes slightly but decided that she would play his game. For now.

"Well Mr. Boss-Man _sir_, one of your people has been literally stalking my friend. He's broken into her home and attacked her at the park. She's a shaken mess and it needs to stop as I've just said."

Yami raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching again in an almost smile. "I see. Was your friend hurt?"

"No, not physically."

"Than what's the problem?"

Yugi narrowed her eyes, her bottom lip poking out in an angry pout.

"Excuse me, but I've had to walk my friend to and from school. She is terrified!"

Yami's gaze, which had at some point fallen to Yugi's mouth, snapped up to her eyes. Yugi in that moment saw multiple things flash through his gaze; surprise, anger, and oddly enough approval and curiosity.

Yugi had a feeling that while Yami may not show it, he was a very emotional man. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing

-A very bad thing.

"Have you asked her why she is so terrified?"

Yugi blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yami smiled a knowing smile. It was slow like he didn't do it often, but the effect almost knocked Yugi out of her chair. He was beautiful.

"Is it Akefia that she is running from or is it her self? You're assuming things Miss Muto."

"Why would she be running from herself?" Yugi asked innocently, not understanding where Yami was going with the conversation. Already he managed to confuse her.

There was that smile again, ever so slowly sliding across his lips like he knew a secret that Yugi didn't. His eyes flashed darkly.

"Have you ever been in a relationship Miss Muto?"

Yugi's cheeks flamed, her amethyst eyes wide in horror and embarrassment as Yami gazed patiently at her like he didn't just ask a personal and rather off topic question.

"I don't believe that is any of your business!" she snapped with a squeaky voice, completely tilted off-balance by the infuriating man sitting before her.

He tilted his head, his eyes studying her like she was a new discovery. "So you're a virgin then? Good. I like that."

WHAT!

"Close your mouth Miss Muto. It gives me rather provocative ideas."

Oh dear god...

"Akefia merely awakened a more primal side of Miss Bakura, your friend, and from what I have gathered she is a control freak. For someone such as her the feelings of helplessness must be hard to wrap her head around. In due time she won't be in such a negative condition, this I promise."

Gathering the rest of her dignity Yugi did her best to calm her nerves and get back to what she had come here for. This was not going how she had hoped, and his ability to change subjects and demeanor was giving her whiplash.

"How do you know that?" she questioned in alarm.

She tensed when Yami stood, casually walking towards her with deliberately slow steps. He was messing with her, teasing her. He wanted her off-balance but why, Yugi didn't know.

He knelt down in front of her, immediately catching Yugi in his heated gaze. The smell of spice tickled Yugi's nose sweetly, and she wanted so much to just lean forward slightly to see if the soothing and attractive smell was coming from him.

"I know all sorts of things Miss Muto. And the things I do not know I always find out," he mumbled, a large tanned hand reaching up and stroking her braid, his hand brushing slightly against the top of her chest.

His eyes were on her lips again, so heated and dazed before slowly and seductively sliding up to meet her own. She was stunned, confused about what they were talking about, and a little scared that he may know who her father was. Would he kill her simply for the blood in her veins?

"Don't try to play hero Yugi. You'll only get hurt in the end and you'll see just how dark the world is when everyone turns their back on you. Your friend will have to accept her fate and she will once she stops making herself feel what her mind tells her to feel."

"How do you know that?" Yugi repeated as he stroked her braid once more, her voice but a mere whisper.

"I know all sorts of things Miss Muto," was his simple reply.

~~W~~W~~W~~  
Jou sighed, a frown on her face as she entered a coffee shop on the eastern side of upper Domino. It was a risk being so close to White Dragon territory. She was practically on the border after all. Ryou would yell at her all day if she knew.

Jou took a seat in the very back and smiled sadly to herself. It was Saturday and yet Jou couldn't get a hold of any of her friends. She should have listened to Yugi last week when her friend was telling her that something was going on. Jou was never the most perceptive, but a part of her just didn't want to believe the things that have happening so fast and sudden.

First Ryou, then Malik and now Yugi? What the hell was happening and why was everything spiraling so far out of control that it left Jou with a sour taste in her mouth?

Stupid fucking Tristan...it was all his damn fault!

She sighed and leaned her head down on the table. Jou was tired, worn and needed her friends more than ever. It was just like when Jou's mom took her sister. Jou hated when people disappeared on her. It was worst than breaking up or being rejected.

One minute they're there, the next they're gone. Like a passing shadow, false company, only temporary. Jou hated things that were temporary. Why the hell invest any emotions into something that will be gone tomorrow?

Family; that was something that should never be temporary.

But Jou temporarily had a mother, a sister and a father. All Jou ever had up until she met Yugi, Malik and Ryou was temporary. Her biggest fear was losing her only real family she had. Deep down she could feel it, the same feelings she felt before her mother tore Shizuka away from her without a kiss or a deceleration of love.

Jou didn't know what she would do if she lost even one of them let alone all three.

She clenched her eyes tighter, pleading with herself to not cry. Crying was weak her father says.

_Yeah, so is drinking yourself stupid because your wife left you and took all you were worth._

Jou snorted.

"Do the homeless come here to sleep now? I'll have to have a talk with the manager for slacking in my absence."

Jou's honey colored eyes snapped open in alarm, her mind vaguely recognizing the deep and very arrogant voice. As her eyes landed on cold, pure, icy blue, Jou's mind froze, her thought process stopping in place as she gazed into those eyes that were ever so confidently gazing into her own.

They were so cold that they burned with dangerous, dark intentions despite their bright color. Damn, she had never seen eyes so crystal blue before, little specks of silver making it seem as if she were gazing at a glacier under the moonlight.

So beautiful...

"I'm not a fucking hobo you prick!"

Jou blinked and then blinked a few more times before she realized that her mouth had spoken before she could resister what she was saying. Surprise flashed across the man's face ever so slightly before a glare so dark and threatening took its place.

Jou gulped and finally looked at the man standing beside her table.

Her eyes widened as she took in his shaggy chestnut-brown hair that fell elegantly into his iced over gaze, his tall and lean body that she knew would tower over her own tall frame, and the dark blue trench coat with a black sweater and black slacks underneath. His nose was perfect, pointed and sharp and his lips were in a slight frown, telling her of his rather negative mood.

Standing before her was Seto Kaiba, the leader of the Order of the White Dragon and the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

He wasn't wearing his white suit that she best knew him in, and seeing him in person was much more different than on the television. But he was still just as arrogant, using his power to get what he wants with absolutely no regard for anyone else.

Nothing but a crook.

_A beautiful crook_, her subconscious whispered much to Jou's annoyance.

"Get up," he ordered, his voice nothing but a mere whisper.

Jou's heart leaped into her throat as her body lurched forward, but she stopped herself and gave him a glare of her own. His expression didn't waver, but she could have sworn that his mouth twitched up just a fraction.

"**Get**. **Up**. I won't tell you again."

Something in his tone caused Jou to shiver and before she could stop it she was standing, looking up into his eyes and holding her breath at the close proximity, the odd smell of pine washing over her softly. He didn't move back like she imagined he would. It seemed as if he was out to intimidate her by his height and deepening glare.

Well, two could play at that game. She never liked Seto Kaiba, could even go so far as to say she hated his guts. Ryou and Yugi always told her that Jou's temper was going to get her into trouble. But as she stared at his perfectly sculptured face she felt her anger taking hold more and more.

He was looking at her as if she were but a mere annoyance, a pest that needed squashing with his nose upturned and only his eyes looking down at her like she wasn't even good enough for his full attention.

Multiple times Jou had been called impulsive, even by Malik who if you looked in the dictionary would be the very definition. Jou never thought ahead or thought about the consequences that could come from her actions. Already she had insulted a very powerful and dangerous man, but all Jou saw was an asshole who thought he was better than everyone else. He was nothing but egotistical and she wanted nothing more than to knock him down a notch. Or ten.

"What is your name."

Jou lifted a golden brow. "What's it to you _thug_?" she spat defiantly.

She almost laughed out right at the stunned look on the assholes face. He recovered quickly, ever so slowly lowering his face to hers. His gaze burned into hers, making her shiver. She had his full attention now and it took all Jou had to not take a step back away from him.

Their noses were almost touching. All Jou saw were different shades of blue intermingling and swirling into one unique shade of what Jou had always believed to be a boring and overrated color. She now knew different.

"Don't make me ask you again little girl. I'm not a very patient man, and I know you know who I am and what I'm capable of."

Jou gulped...oh boy. Damn her mouth and stubborn pride!

"Katsuya Jounouchi, _sir_."

The asshole narrowed his eyes into thin slits at her condescending tone and before Jou could move she was pinned against the table, the assholes body flush against hers and keeping her from moving, his long arms on each side.

Double damn her mouth and stubborn pride!

He didn't say anything, instead choosing to stare unwaveringly at Jou until finally she became so unnerved that she shifted ever so slightly. How the hell could he go so long without blinking? That's just not normal.

A smirk lifted up the corner of his mouth, dark mirth flashing across his eyes like a snake stalking an unsuspecting prey.

"Katsuya Jounouchi," he whispered evenly, making Jou flush. Out of anger or something else she didn't know. She was just going to go with anger. "I figured it would be mutt, or a dog name like Lassie. Did you come here to try to save a little girl from a well?"

Now Jou was flushing out of pure rage.

"Speak girl, whose in trouble? Is there a fire somewhere?" he cooed sarcastically.

Jou growled in frustration and shoved against his chest as hard as she could but he didn't move. If anything he only moved closer. Shit, not even Tristan managed to hold his ground and he worked out every damn day!

_Someone, help! Seventeen years old girl with a smart mouth needs some rescuing! Pronto!_

"So easily angered. You're quite amusing," he murmured into her ear, making Jou's eyes go wide.

What the fuck was going on?

"You are such an asshole! People weren't born to be your amusement. You're not God so you have no right to play his roll."

A dark chuckle had Jou's breath catching in her throat. Damn did she hate him...

"What is God but a fairytale we use out of fear of Death? I'm not God, I'm Death, and it seems as if you've been dying to meet me for quite a while, huh Lassie?"

He pulled himself back ever so slightly, just enough to see her rather stunned and confused expression. She had been dying to meet him for a while? What the hell is he talking about? Crazy son of a bitch...

"Go home." His voice was now like a metronome as he stepped away from her, his nose upturned again. Jou took a deep breath and slowly without turning her eyes or back to him moved to the door way.

He smirked, his eyes flashing once more in dark mirth. He found her amusing he said. Well, she found him to be an asshole who likes playing with people's lives and emotions.

"Oh, and Lassie," he called out casually just as she reached the door.

When she first entered the coffee shop there were more than a few people sitting around, but now it was practically empty. She frowned in annoyance and slight weariness. He probably owned it and kicked everyone out or something. Or they ran out when they saw him...

"Next time don't talk to me like that again. I may be forced to punish you, and I'm not a very merciful man. Take this as your only warning."

His words were accompanied by a dark and very wicked smile that flashed his perfectly straight and white teeth. It was not only a threat but a promise, and as Jou stared at his cool but somehow still burning gaze she couldn't help to wonder if she was missing something.

He would punish her? What the hell did that mean?

Jou turned around and darted out of the coffee shop, her heart beating, her mind racing and with absolutely no intentions of there EVER being a next time. She couldn't stand him on the TV, and she really can't stand him in person.

One thing bothered her however.

He could have hurt her if he wanted to and yet he didn't. That thought left Jou conflicted as she walked home just as the Sun was beginning to set.

Really he just needed therapy. He was obviously bat shit crazy and probably had his fill of murder for the day.

Jou jumped in surprise when her phone went off thirty minutes into walking, and recognizing the ring tone she dug it out of her jeans pocket so fast that she nearly dropped it.

"Shizuka!" she breathed into the phone.

"Sister..."

Jou stopped walking, her heart constricting in her chest at the sound of her sisters soft voice. She had been crying.

"Shizuka, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Ma?"

"Oh Jou, mom is gone. Step-father got involved with a gang and when I was at school they...I saw them as they were leaving the house and they had a bag of money in their hands. I don't know where they got it from."

Jou's heart broke as her little sister began to cry before forcing herself to choke it back. "They were wearing white suits..."

"Order of the White Dragon," Jou breathed in disbelief. She felt sick.

She had just been talking to the leader! The bastard killed her mother...maybe the woman abandoned her and didn't even send her birth-day cards, but she was still her mother. And poor Shizuka...she had to get to her somehow.

"What? Who are you? No, let go of me!"

Jou snapped back to attention as her sister's screams came through the phone.

"Shizuka!" Jou yelled frantically, making a few of the people passing her look at her in confusion and in some cases annoyance from the tightwads of the society. She knew she looked crazy yelling into a bulky silver cellphone, but she didn't care. Her sister was her life.

She heard rustling before deep breathing came in from the other line. "If you want your sister back then you'll have to come for her. If I were you I would hurry. You have until Midnight."

All air left Jou's lungs as her cellphone slipped from her hands, hitting the ground hard.

She began to run to the closest house to her, praying to God that Malik was home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to lilyflower666 for your awesome reviews! It's alway good to have your story read by another writer =]**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Beginning Motions

Ryou opened her eyes, her vision foggy and her body feeling like lead. Her bedroom door was wide open, her window unlocked and the sealing ripped off. _He_ had made it very clear that she could not run from him -ever. Her lips pursed at that thought. Why would he go so far to just simple "have" her like she was some possession, a side conquest?

It made no sense and Ryou was all about logic.

Ryou sighed and curled up on her side. What was she going to do? What could she do?

"_Control yourself. Take only what you need from it,_" her alarm on her phone rang, the lyrics singing out in response to Ryou's internal turmoil. MGMT seemed to know just what say to get Ryou out of bed, but when someone like her stalker was involved it was easier said than done; take only what you need from it. What the hell did she possibly need from the situation she had found herself in?

The man had practically ripped all control away from Ryou. It was his goal and he succeeded. Perhaps he'll get a medal for the underground stalker society that he obviously climbed out of.

Ryou snorted at her dry joke as she entered her living room that was more sterile than a hospital with only a black leather couch and recliner, an entertainment center, and a glass coffee table being the main decorations. There was nothing on the wood floor, no pictures on the white walls -nothing.

It was completely impersonal.

When Ryou entered her kitchen she wasn't that surprised to see a single white piece of paper sitting on her clean marble kitchen counter. She had been waiting for something more for a few days since the park incident. She eyed the piece of paper like she was expecting it do some random act of evil, but with a shake of her head she reminded herself that it was completely illogical.

A piece of paper is a piece of paper regardless of who wrote on it.

She picked the paper up, her eyes recognizing the bold lettering as she read the note only to feel something odd in her chest twisting around, making her queasy.

_It bothers me that your father has left you alone in a big house and never checks up on you. For now on you will never find yourself alone or needing. Please, stop fighting me Doll. I'm already yours and I want you to willingly be mine._

PS

_Check the microwave._

Ryou sat the letter down and opened the stainless steel microwave, her eyes widening in surprise.

;Bacon, eggs and toast, and they were still lukewarm.

For a moment Ryou just stood there in nothing but an overly large gray t-shirt, her hair in a sloppy ponytail and her mind screaming as she tried to digest the carefully made food in her microwave. He had made her breakfast while she was sleeping, the same man who tormented her, keeps breaking into her home, and forced himself on her at the park.

_You liked it_, a voice within her subconscious hissed.

Ryou eyes widened at the innocent sounding voice. How could she have liked it? He nearly killed herself and Yugi without a second thought! The man was insane, unpredictable, scary -and he had left her a note with more passion than she had ever seen or been shown throughout her entire life.

Ryou shook her head and turned her back to the food, only taking one step forward before freezing in her spot. The food teased her nose, making her stomach growl; when was the last time she ate?

Ryou turned back around, roughly grabbing the food in annoyance before sitting at her kitchen table with the food in front of her. She rolled her eyes when she saw that the eggs were just how she liked them -with no yoke, browned gently and just a touch of pepper.

It really shouldn't have surprised her. Stalker.

With her conflict clear in her brown eyes she grabbed a fork, sat back down and took a bite of the eggs. She closed her eyes and smiled as her taste buds soared with happiness. They were delicious!

Before Ryou knew it she cleared her whole plate, her stomach full and happy for the first time in days. She vaguely noticed that there were no dishes in her sink. Okay. At least her stalker was a clean one.

Ryou jumped at the ringing of her phone, her eyes wide due to the foreign ring tone that she rarely got to hear. She ran into her room, her heart pounding frantically in her chest as she grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she breathed, her heart soaring high at the thought of her father actually wanting to come home and play his role for once. How long had it been since she had seen his sorrowful brown eyes that always seemed to look right through her? Almost a year?

"Ryou," he said formally, his voice cold and making Ryou's heart drop so fast that she nearly threw-up. "I won't be coming back."

She furrowed her brows as her mind analyzed her fathers words. "You won't...be coming back."

"No. I found a life here in Egypt and I don't want to leave it anymore. I have a responsibility to Katherine. She's pregnant."  
_  
What about your life here that you abandoned_, Ryou almost said in response. In her fathers eyes that life died a long time ago. In a way Ryou had died with her mother and sister. Now he was replacing her with another child...How could anyone be that frozen, that cruel?

"What about me?" Ryou whispered, her voice raw.

He was silent for a moment. "You're almost eighteen and out of high school. I've done my part as your father. I'll keep sending you some money until you get a job and graduate."

The air roughly burned Ryou's lungs. "Your part as my father?" she whispered bitterly, her hand on her phone gripping it so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "Your job as my father was to stay here with me after mom and Amaya died. Not run off to Egypt to do expeditions and god knows what else!"

"Ryou I deserve this after all I've been through! I deserve happiness, don't I?"

"No," Ryou whispered evenly before spinning around and throwing her phone as hard as she could at the wall. She watched it shatter, her chest heaving up and down before she sunk down to her knees.

No, he deserved absolutely no happiness in Ryou's eyes.

But neither did she. After all, the reasons for her fathers sorrow and also her own was all Ryou's fault.

No, she didn't deserve happiness or love.

~~W~~W~~W~~

When Malik opened her eyes she was not expecting to find her house empty and her body rested. She searched almost every room for a drunken Hafiz and yet there was no one. He didn't come home and Malik felt...like she was missing something important.

Despite the fact that her mind had yet to figure out what had changed, Malik's body was relaxed instead of its usual tense. She felt calmer walking around the house instead of always peeking into each room to make sure he wasn't there.

But there was one last place Malik had yet to look, and so she stood in front of her fathers bedroom door, scowling at the fact that it was covered in dust (and what looked like throw up though Malik refused to examine it enough to be sure) from lack of use. With a deep breath she opened the door, her eyes going wide as she looked around the empty room.

There were no clothes, no blankets, no Hafiz.

He was gone!

Malik let out the breath she was holding as she stepped out of the barren room and back into the hallway.

He was gone.

She closed her eyes, tears gathering behind her eyelids at the very thought of never having to see that evil man ever again. No more sleepless nights, no more pain filled days at school where she had to pretend that nothing was wrong; No more fear.

He was gone...

Frantic knocking on her front door snapped Malik away from her thoughts. She stood up from the floor, her body at some time giving out on her, and hurried forgetting that she wasn't wearing any pants as she flung open the door, her eyes landing on a broken down version of Jou.

Her friend's eyes were red-rimmed, her face blotchy and her short golden hair a tousled sweaty mess.

Malik vaguely noticed that the Sun was almost completely down. She had slept just about the whole day away.

"Shizuka, they took her!" Jou said so quickly that Malik barely even heard her.

The taller girl stepped inside, brushing past Malik without hesitation before she started to pace the floor.

"I was just talking to him, and they took her. Why, why would he do that?" she muttered under her breath. "I have until midnight, how am I suppose to get on White Dragon territory without getting shot down?"

"White Dragon territory?" Malik shouted in alarm, making Jou jump and look at her like she finally realized she wasn't alone.

"Yeah," Jou said softly. "I met Seto Kaiba at a coffee shop on the border, and the next thing I knew Shizuka was calling me saying our mother was murdered. They took her Malik, and I only have until midnight to get to her. I don't know what to do..."

Malik narrowed her eyes. "Jou, get your shit together and let's come up with a plan. If we're going into gangland than we need an order of action."

Malik's own personal problems could wait. Jou needed her and Malik needed a distraction. Besides, she had a lot of pent-up anger that needed to be released. This was war.

…And stupid. If Malik survived she was sure she was at least going to get the snot beat out of her. Jou and Malik had bad enough tempers on their own. They only seemed to feed off each other when Yugi and Ryou weren't around.

"We?" Jou mumbled. "There is no we Malik. I can't let you risk yourself like that."

Malik rolled her eyes. "Oh shut the hell up and let me get dressed so we can go."

Jou said nothing as Malik brushed passed her to her room. Malik sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head on the wall.

Why did it seem like everything was falling apart?

It only took her a second to put on black tights that were easy to move in, a black long-sleeve shirt and a black hat on her head to cover her bright hair. She dug through her clothes and found a black t-shirt and another black hat for Jou.

She exited her room, throwing the articles of clothing to Jou who caught it flawlessly.

"What is this for?" Jou asked curiously, finally seeming a little more like her usual self.

Good. Malik didn't need Jou to snap and go crazy when so much was at stake. Jou's whole reason for living was being held captive by a bunch of maniacs.

"We're going incognito."

Jou snorted. "Malik they're going to be on the look out."

Malik shrugged, rolling her violet eyes skyward. "Just put it on and follow me."

And like a lost puppy Jou did, following Malik through a door and into the garage where a beaten up dark green mustang sat. Jou whistled low in her throat, her eyes trailing over the rusted paint, the worn tires and the hood where she knew a bad ass engine was waiting to be brought to life.

Jou watched as Malik opened the driver's door with a key before turning her attention to Jou. She raised a single, delicate eyebrow at Jou's wide-eyed look.

"Are you driving?"

Malik smirked, her eyes flashing in excitement. "Yup."

"Oh no the hell you aren't!" Jou said aggressively.

Malik rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Chill out Jou. We don't have time to argue so just get in," she said tiredly, like Jou was a little kid who wouldn't follow directions as she disappeared into the car. Only seconds later the muscle car was roaring, Malik revving up the engine.

"I'm going to die," Jou mumbled before opening the passenger door and getting inside the car.

She wrinkled her nose at the horrible smell of cigarettes, beer and musk. The car had trash littered all throughout it, but both girls did their best to not look at it too closely.

Malik adjusted her seat, rolled down both windows, and a little too quickly backed out of the garage and floored it on to the streets. Jou held on for dear life as the tires squealed in protest, causing the car to fishtail until Malik finally got her bearings.

All Jou could hear was Malik's crazed, insane laughter. Her eyes were filled with a bright light, her face shrouded with joy. That was when it hit Jou.

"Malik," she said slowly once her friend finally calmed down enough. "Where is your Dad?"

Malik's body went tense for a moment before a small smile fell over her flushed face. "He's gone. Packed his shit and left sometime last night."

Jou never claimed to be smart and a lot seemed to go over her head, but something about what Malik had just revealed to her was unsettling. She turned towards her friend, studying her profile as she tried to find the right words that won't set Malik off.

"Malik," she said even more slowly, her golden eyes showing her weariness. "Why would your dad pack his stuff and leave, and yet leave his car behind? He loved this car."

Malik slammed on the brakes.

Jou screamed bloody murder, her hands shooting out to stop her from slamming into the windshield or even possibly flying through it. Where the fuck were the seat belts in this deathtrap?

Jou surly was going to die...

"He wouldn't have left his car..." Malik whispered, her eyes wide and frozen in fear. "What if he comes back for it?"

Jou sighed. "I don't know Malik, but right now he's not here and we need to save my sister. Do you need me to drive?" she whispered gently.

Malik didn't say anything, but she put the car in park and got out of the driver's seat so fast that she nearly tripped in the process to get away from it.

Jou, a little more calmly, got out of the car and moved to the driver's seat as Malik got in beside her. She moved the seat back a little and put the car in drive.

Malik laid her head against the window and closed her eyes. Things truly were falling apart.

~~W~~W~~W~~

_She couldn't move, couldn't see, but she could feel. Oh boy could she feel. Hands, lips, hot air; such glorious, delicious, forbidden feelings. And Yugi loved every bit of it._

_"Be mine?"_

_Yugi's heart soared, her body setting to flames at the uncertain, soft words._

_"Yes," she whispered, her voice odd to her own ears. She sounded confident, sure and husky. Where was her usual timid voice that was way too high-pitched?_

_Suddenly Yugi could see, whatever blinding her gone as crimson red took place of the stark black. In fascination she gazed into the those soft eyes, wondering how such a domineering, merciless man could look at her so gently._

_Different shades of red -dark and light- and diluted mahogany brown swirled separately, each maintaining their own colors and yet somehow combining into one another._

_It was a perfect symbolism for the man hovering above her. She had never met someone who could wear so many faces._

_"Oh Yugi, you don't know what you do to me," he whispered, his eyes boring into hers so deeply that it caused her to shiver, starting from her toes and not stopping until it spread throughout her whole body._

_He was wrong, she did know and he was showing it just through the two pieces of artwork that he called eyes. He was always so stoic and controlled, but his eyes were showing her everything. He wanted her to accept him and was afraid that she wouldn't._

_"I'm going to take you now," he said a little more strongly, all uncertainty leaving his eyes as something primal and dark entered his godly features._

Yugi jumped, her hand on her heart as she looked around her surroundings.

She was in her room. How did she get in her room? A few more moments went by before her memory jogged, and Yugi groaned as she laid back down.

Her talk with Yami did absolutely no good. He didn't agree to help Ryou or stop his "employee" from torturing her friend.

_"Is it Akefia she is running from or is it herself?"_ he had asked her, and the thought had Yugi pursing her lips in contemplation.

She needed to talk to Ryou about that.

But because Yugi had, rather recklessly, went to talk to Yami, now she was faced with a dilemma. Not only was her meeting with him completely confusing, but the way he suddenly flung himself away from her and called Duke in to take her home gave her whiplash.

She didn't ask him to kneel in front of her and invade her personal space for crying out loud! He wouldn't even meet her eye went she was being ushered out (rather quickly) by Duke.

And then on top of that now she was having...interesting dreams about the man.

No, gangster.

Yugi groaned and slapped her hand over her face. What the hell was she thinking? The man was dangerous. She had witnessed it first hand! Besides, if he ever found out who she was he would surly kill her in a heartbeat.

She was torn.

"Yugi, are you up?"

She opened her eyes and looked towards her grandfather standing in the doorway. As her eyes met matching amethyst, guilt slammed into Yugi like a train with broken breaks and uncertain control.

"Yeah, I'm up," she said quietly.

Her grandfather was short, hunched over and had wild gray hair. His eyes were kind, but nothing passed by her grandfather. Yugi didn't budge as the older man looked her over.

"My friend Arthur Hawkins had a heart-attack and I need to visit him, so I won't be back for a few days. Do you mind watching over the shop for a few more hours today?"

"Not at all. I know you have wanted to go visit him for a while now anyway," Yugi said gently.

Her grandfather gave her a weak smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Get dressed and I'll wait for you in the shop."

"Okay."

Yugi sighed and stood up from her bed, not even caring to make it as she stumbled across her messy room and to her closet. She grabbed the first thing she could find, a blue t-shirt and black caprees, threw it on and walked out of her room.

She felt like crap, mentally and physically, and could care less what she looked like. It was nothing in comparison to how she felt.

She walked down the stairs and entered the Game Shop, frowning slightly when she saw that it was busy. Normally she didn't mind working on Saturdays, but she just didn't have it in her to explain every little thing about duel monsters to each kid that came in.

When the time came to finally shut the shop down Yugi was frustrated, tired and ready for dinner and a nap. She rested her head on the front desk, her head pounding and her eyes burning from having them open when she was just so damn tired.

Duke didn't get her home until almost three (which was a very silent car ride) and then Yugi's body refused to relax. Too much was just going through her mind for what was safe.

The shop doors bell ringing had Yugi groaning in frustration. "We're closed!" she snapped uncharacteristically, the footsteps pausing for a moment.

"Well that's not very polite Miss Muto. Do you talk to all of your customers like that?"

Yugi's head snapped up, her eyes meeting amused crimson and a knowing smirk.

"Hello Yugi. Lock up. We're going for a ride."

~~W~~W~~W~~

Her golden flecked eyes stared blankly into the expensive wooden flooring, her mind blank and her small body drawn into herself.

The door opened but she didn't look up, only squeezing herself tighter in response. As of yet they hadn't hurt her, but just because she was only fourteen didn't mean she was stupid. Shizuka knew enough about gangs to know that she was in danger and probably always would be now that they knew her name and face. What did her stepfather and mother do to cause such horrible events to happen? Why did horrible things happen in the first place?

Shizuka jumped up in surprise when someone plopped down in front of her, making her eyes snap up to the floor. A boy about her age with long black hair, tan skin and deep blue eyes with purple specks was sitting before her wearing a small but genuine smile.

"Hey. I'm Mokuba," he said lightly, his eyes filling up with so much light that Shizuka felt guilty when her empty stare caused his smile to fall and his internal light to dim.

"My brother has no intentions on hurting you. He'll let you go. Until then let's be friends okay?"

Something within the boys eyes soon had Shizuka smiling back, making the boy's smile brighten like someone had just turned up the Sun. It was completely infectious.

"Mokuba, you shouldn't be in here."

Both young teens turned towards the doorway where a tall black-haired woman was standing with a frown on her face. Her eyes were like the ocean, but were unmoving like a pond. Shizuka couldn't help but to wonder what would give such a beautiful woman an expression so dull.

Despite the white, curve clinging suit that told of this woman's position in the gang that kidnapped her, there was something about the woman that saddened Shizuka.

She must have at some point given up something very important to her.

"Sorry Isis. I just think my brother went a little too far this time. And all for a girl..."

"Silence Mokuba!" the woman snapped sternly.

"Alright, alright," Mokuba mumbled in annoyance as he stood up from the floor, brushing off his orange hoody mindlessly.

With a half wave, half salute, Mokuba casually strolled from the room and Shizuka could have sworn she saw Isis smile before her stone face was back in place.

Soon Shizuka was all alone in a small room with nothing in it, not even a window.

It was so quiet that she could almost sleep, but she was afraid and her stomach was so queasy that she was scared she would throw up if she even so much as moved.

"Fuck you money-bag! Give me my goddamn sister back!" a voice roared so loud that it made Shizuka jump as hope swelled in her chest.

Jou!

* * *

Next Chapter is part one of the rescue mission which goes...not how you would expect it. Also, we get to learn more about Yami!, Kaiba and something horrible happens to poor Ryou. Stay tuned and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. Thank you to lilyflower666, LovingTea, and Guest for reviewing!

This is one of my fav chapters. My friend LOVED it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six: Falling Deeper Into Hell

The muscle car stopped at the border, both girls quiet and terrified though neither one would admit it. They had their bravest faces on.

But what now? How were they supposed to find Shizuka without getting shot down first?

In the distance was a tall skyscraper; Kaiba Corp. Jou scowled in furry at the building. Is it possible for a building to mock you? If not than Jou was going insane. The big KC was lit up exceptionally bright tonight, and it glowed at the top of the building like it was daring Jou to come closer.

"_We have your sister so enter if you dare -Lassie..."_ she imagined it saying. She narrowed her eyes in increased rage.

"Come on. The sooner we find Shizuka the sooner we can put this mess behind us," Malik said from the passenger seat, but both girls knew that they were already in too deep. Seto Kaiba was a powerful, ruthless, arrogant man, but he still took care to cover his ass.

No one was untouchable after-all. Just ask John Dillinger.

It was odd that he would lure Jou into his territory when he was such a powerful and wanted man. He was practically inviting her to fuck him up and get him arrested out of revenge. That was assuming she could escape with both Shizuka and Malik still breathing.

With a deep breath to calm down Jou's nausea, she let off the breaks and officially entered White Dragon territory.

It was very different from Black Chaos Brotherhood territory who preferred their territory unkempt and unlit on the outside -for whatever reason.

The roads were clean, newly paved, and glistened under the street lamps, and under the full moon it looked as if diamonds were mixed in with the cement which twinkled every time a small bit of light hit them. The building's was tall and proud without one rundown part to ruin its pristine look. White Dragon territory was nicer than any part of Upper Domino that Jou and Malik had ever seen.

But going on White Dragon territory was signing away the rights to your life. Once you enter you don't leave, so unlike the Black Chaos Brotherhood who could go anywhere they wanted, the White Dragons don't ever leave their side of the town unless on business where it's get in and get out.

Yet Jou had seen Seto Kaiba on the border without his trademark white suit or even a guard. Maybe he was a little more daring and underhanded than the news gave him credit for. Or perhaps he just has a shit ton of money.

"Holy crap, look at these houses Jou! Talk about rich."

The houses were all white, two stories with nice sized grass filled yards and two garages. Why the hell would anyone need two garages? Jou narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Why do rich people just throw away their money on things they don't need?

That was unfortunately all Jou could see due to the car lights being off so they wouldn't attract too much attention.

Like the hum of the mustang wouldn't give them away...but Malik was persistent and Jou wasn't in the mood to listen to her whining.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Jou muttered, her eyes glancing at the car clock in obvious apprehension.

9:00PM.

"He has Kaiba Corp in the very dead center but I doubt they're there. Too obvious," Malik muttered out loud. "He won't be in any neighborhood or tightly closed space. In his commercials he looks like he really hates crowds and people," she explained with a shrug when Jou gave her a deadpanned look. "If I had to guess he is in a secluded area further back in the territory surrounded by big fences and guards. Once we get in the area it shouldn't be too hard to find."

Jou snorted. "Where the hell do you come up with this crap?"

"TV," Malik said seriously, causing both girls to giggle before silence claimed them once more.

It took almost an hour before Jou found the right area. Slowly the buildings and houses were becoming less and less crowded and spaced further apart before they stopped all together. Jou slowed down the car when the paved road turned into dirt and white gravel.

"Where are the guards and crap?" Malik questioned as they trailed further down the driveway, Jou squinting to see since the headlights were still off.

"I haven't seen one gang member trailing the streets either. The other gang's roads were filled with members," Jou mused.

"I remember," Malik hummed in thought, her violet eyes scanning the thickening forest around them with trepidation. It was odd, but hopefully it meant that they had managed to go unnoticed. Jou didn't even want to think of the alternative to her theory. The only thing she cared about was getting her sister to safety.

When lights began to peek through the forest Jou stopped the car and turned it off, leaving the keys in the ignition as both girls left the car.

"Incognito time," Malik smirked, pulling her hat down more into her eyes as both girls continued to walk down the unnecessary long driveway.

"You are having way too much fun with this," Jou muttered in disbelief as she watched her friend hold up her hands with her two index fingers pressed together like a gun before a huge white mansion came into view.

For a moment both girls were overcome by panic as they glanced at the huge iron fence blocking them from going any further. They could see two guards trailing from opposite directions, stark white suits, black glasses (for some reason) and a huge gun held in both of their hands across their chest.

Jou new shit about guns and now she wished that she had listened when Tristan took her to the shooting range on their second date.

"Ah! A Thompson 1928, otherwise known as the Tommy Gun. Classic," Malik whispered, her eyes bright with admiration.

At Jou's surprised and confused look she added, "It's a Sub-Machine gun," like that was supposed to mean something to her.

Jou shook her head and continued to watch the guards for a moment as they trailed down the fence, her heart sinking more and more as she watched. How were they supposed to sneak over the fence, get through the huge yard and into the biggest mansion Jou had ever seen? There were guards with guns all over the place!

"We should try to find a weak spot where the guards aren't paying attention. You always have those few that are in it just for the money."

Jou followed Malik, both girls keeping low and far back so they could take cover in the shadows. They had the place lit up like a Christmas-tree. Seto Kaiba was the reason why there was Global warming.

It seemed like they were walking forever before Malik suddenly stopped, Jou nearly crashing into her.

"Fuck this! I'm just going to barge in there and demand they give me my sister back," Jou hissed, her patience wearing thin.

"Shut up and stop being stupid. Follow my lead," Malik hissed dryly without turning around, her eyes focused on the guard on the other side of the fence.

Jou almost snapped back at Malik until she finally noticed her surroundings.

It was dark in this area, and judging by the aggressive cussing the tall dark-skinned guard was doing, it was an unplanned darkness. He looked around, the girls unable to see his expression.

"Where the hell his Carlos?" he muttered before turning away from the fence.

Only seconds later there was a sound of...plants being watered? Jou furrowed her eyebrows.

It was dark outside why would anyone be watering the plants?

"Dude, is he fucking peeing!" Jou whispered loudly in horror.

"I swear to god Jou, if you don't chill out and stop being loud you and I are going to throw down before the night is through," Malik snapped back, her eyes aflame with furry before she began to sneak forward.

Jou frowned and sighed, feeling guilty, scared and worried for her baby sister. Malik was putting herself in danger and all Jou was doing is giving her a hard time. But Malik wasn't one that you could say I'm sorry to and have everything be normal. She didn't forgive easy unlike Yugi who believed in second chances, so with that in mind Jou followed after her smaller friend in silence.

The guard was still peeing, his back fortunately to them still.

Jou stayed quiet as she crouched down and waited next to Malik who seemed to be waiting for something, her eyes darting back and forth around them with an odd seriousness.

"Carlos man, wait up!" the guard suddenly yelled before he jogged a further bit away, leaving his post unguarded.

"Perfect," Malik said with a smile as she ran forward towards the fence, picking up a stick from the ground and poking the silver metal with it.

"I thought it would be an electric fence," Jou whispered in surprise.

"Me to," Malik said as she began to climb without a second thought.

Jou followed suit, but being more athletic, flexible and in better shape, she was on top of the fence in a matter of seconds. She threw her long legs over, careful of the spikes on the top as she began to quickly descend down.

Gracefully she jumped down the last half of the way and watched with worry and amusement as Malik finally (clumsily) made it to the top of the fence. Jou peeked behind her at the two guards, raising a brow at the smell of Marijuana.

Malik sure knew how to read people.

Speaking of Malik...

Jou had to cover her mouth to hold in the laughter at the sight of her poor friend. One pants leg was caught on a spike, her other leg flailing around as she tried to unattached her pants. Malik's body was vertical, both of her hands holding on for dear life.

Finally Malik unhooked herself, but her grip gave out much to Jou's horror.

With a grunt Jou was crushed into the ground, Malik lying on top of her, groaning softly. Both girls stayed still as they listened, only breathing easier when the talking of the two guards were still loud and unaware by the breach. How they didn't notice them was beyond Jou, but she wasn't complaining.

The moment they both got back on their feet they began to move, keeping low to the ground and hoping the whole time that the darkness was going to keep being their ally.

_I'm coming Shizuka..._

~~W~~W~~W~~

His smirk was one full of dark amusement, and if you knew his lack of expressions well enough, admiration.

Frostbitten blue eyes gazed at the large wall where it showed him all the happenings around his mansion. The security camera's didn't miss a thing regardless of the weather or time of day, and there was not a single area where there wasn't a camera watching besides his own personal room.

Seto Kaiba made sure of that personally. He couldn't have disorder go unnoticed when there were so many people who could decide to tempt fate. Or Death. Depends on how it's looked at.

He tapped his long finger against the armrest of his chair slowly, raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at the two young woman who were currently playing James Bond in his garden on the eastern side of the mansion. The night vision of the camera showed their black clothing and hats -Such a clique thing to do but very amusing to watch.

It was fascinating how they slid right by his guards without their notice. He would have to do something about that. He didn't tolerate laziness.

"You could stop them at anytime."

Yes, that he could, but then the game would be over much too soon.

"I want to see how far she will go," was his impersonal reply.

The other man in the room didn't miss a beat. "Are you that bored with your life that you have to manipulate a teenage girl by stealing her baby sister just to entertain yourself? It's risky."

His fingers stilled, the ceased tapping now making the room eerily quiet.

"You've never gone so far out of your way for another person. I can't imagine you doing this sick game of yours just to kill her, and yet you are allowing her into our headquarters. So what is it about her that makes her different?"

Kaiba turned Mariku's question over in his head, his eyes still focused solely on the taller of the two as they drew closer to the mansion. Soon the game will be over and they will be caught. What then? The blankness of his mind unnerved him.

Mariku always seemed to test Kaiba in ways that no one dared to. He made him question the world, his actions, his feeling; he wasn't afraid of what Kaiba would do to him if he said the wrong thing. He was willing to stand up to him.

_She_ wasn't afraid to stand up to him either. It was, to put it simply, _enthralling_. He could still remember the passionate light flashing in her puppy like eyes, the angry flush of her cheeks, and the bite of her words. She responded so heavily to his crude comments without a thought of consequences.

Rather she stays alive or dies will revolve around how far she is willing go. What will it take to break her and make her as spineless and weak as the rest of the world?

"She's just some amusing stupid girl who had the misfortune of catching my attention," he said evenly, the gruff undertone of his voice coming out a little more than usual, something that would not go unnoticed by the other man in the room.

His response was met by silence as both men watched as the girls accidentally triggered the outside alarm,the guards finally springing to action as they restrained the girls who were now fighting for their lives.

Kaiba's smirk was back as red lights began to flash, reflecting off his eyes like little flames. Time to see just how deep her courage truly lies.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Ryou was feeling tired and worn. The grocery bags felt like weights. Even her black flats felt like weights on her feet and each step was a little harder to take. After the phone call with her father Ryou suddenly didn't want to be in that impersonal house anymore.

To her it felt like more of a lie, a prison.

She sighed as a fire ambulance flew passed her, her eyes gazing up at the dark sky. How did the day go by so fast?

Her brow furrowed at the thick cloud of smoke in the distance, her quick mind noting not even a second later that she was walking in that same direction. Her heart picked up pace when another ambulance passed by, its sirens loud in warning.

"You're over reacting Ryou. You're just being paranoid," she mumbled to herself, the panic finally taking hold as a third ambulance sped by.

No longer aware of her bodies fatigue or the bags of groceries she began to run, her heart-beat pounding in her ears as her feet slapped across the sidewalk.

She didn't slow when she finally saw her worst fear come true -the house that acted as a place of refuge and solitary confinement for the passed four years shrouded in a black mass of smoke.

The flames licked the house vengefully, and didn't seem to be affected by the vast amount of water the firemen were trying to tame it with. It lashed out, breaking glass and destroying everything that Ryou owned.

"No!" she screamed, her vision blurring as she ran forward. Orange -Yellow; how could such happy and bright colors be apart of something so evil and destructive? It was slow motion, an outer body experience as she neared the house, the people crowed on the streets parting for her with surprise, only some trying to get her to stop though she slipped by them without losing speed.

At some point her groceries disappeared but Ryou didn't care. The fire might as well take those to; they might as well take her.

"Ryou!"

Something hard hit her, taking her off her feet and knocking the air out of her lungs. Time sped up as she moved away from the burning house, the noise finally hitting her ears like bombs going off in a war. She could hear screaming (was that her?) and the sound of the fire destroying everything she owned.

She was put down on her feet, a tall and wide body blocking her view of what was her house. She blinked away the tears that had yet to fallen and looked up. Pale lavender eyes were regarding her with relief and worry, but she didn't see an ounce of sympathy or even empathy.

Just a cold acceptance of what was taking place. Ryou wished she could separate herself from her emotions like that.

A loud bang snapped her out of it, causing Ryou's panicked state to take place once more as she reached her hand up to her neck...only to feel that something was missing.

"My necklace," Ryou whispered in horror.

"What necklace?" Akefia questioned, his arms wrapping around Ryou waist tighter though she didn't notice.

Vaguely she could hear her screaming and could feel her hands hitting something hard. She couldn't breath, air refusing to enter her lungs. A panic attack; she was subjectable to them anytime she began to become too overwhelmed. She was taught how to calm herself down, but in her frenzied mind she just couldn't remember.

All could she feel was anger, pain and so much sorrow that she felt as if she was drowning in it.

She trashed around and screamed, coming apart as she beat the hard chest that she was being crushed against. They were moving away, the sound of the fire laughing as it destroyed the only thing she had left of her sister no longer taunting her ears.

She heard the sound of a car beeping before a door opened and she was gently placed inside. Her body sunk against the seats, her eyes unfocused as something brushed against her cheek gently.

"Take this Doll and relax," a deep voice whispered soothingly in Ryou's ear.

Something, a pill, pressed against her lips. She opened her mouth and without any water swallowed the pill down.

"Good girl," Akefia whispered. "Do you feel it trying to take you away, kinda like a tidal wave?"

Yes, Ryou could feel it trying to rip away the last bit of her awareness and self-control.

"Let it take you away and guide you to a safer, less painful place Ryou. When you wake up we can handle everything then. For now just let it go," his voice whispered, something warm brushing her hair out of her face before his body heat was gone.

His words sounded so sweet. Ryou wanted nothing more than to let it go, to let go of her endless amount of self-control, and because of her control endless amount of silenced pain.

She pried her eyes open and made them focus even though they threatened to close and not open back up. She managed to make out Akefia's figure standing a little ways away from the vehicle, a cellphone pressed to his ear though his attention was still on her.

Without warning her eyes shut, her body feeling like it was soaring higher and higher as her body warmed up in such a comforting way that she couldn't help but to smile.

And she let it go.

~~W~~W~~W~~

The smirk was barely noticeable as he watched her lock up the game shop, her child-like eyes glancing at him every five seconds in alarm and slight anger. It was amusing to say the least. She had a backbone when it came to her friends, but when it was just her she was shy and quiet. She obviously didn't value her own life and happiness as much as she did for others. Something about that churned his stomach in unease.

It made him remember some bits of his past that he chose to block out and never remember in his new life.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked after a moment of tense silence -on her part.

"I told you. We're going for a ride," Yami said calmly, his deep crimson eyes confident and sure.

"I don't trust you," Yugi snapped, her face becoming more and more angry the more nonchalant he became.

Her emotions were easy to manipulate if you knew the right buttons to push. Yami rather enjoyed learning what made others snap, tick or just plain annoyed if he was feeling playful enough. It gave him a sense of power knowing people's limitations and also their weaknesses.

There was just something about the young woman before him that called to every dark bone, every dark impulse in his body. He wanted to defile her, taint her, obtain her and never let her go. He wanted to dominate her.

"And you shouldn't," he said darkly, allowing some of this thoughts to flash through his eyes. "I am capable of many things Miss Muto, and they say I don't have an ounce of conscience. But you should know that already."

Yugi's eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed pink though he doubted that she knew it. She didn't quite understand what kind of danger he was to her. Her innocence called to everything that Yami was, and she was just as drawn to him in response.

"If I come with you where will we be going?"

Yami's eyebrow twitched. "For a ride. Must you ask so many questions?"

"Yes. Like I said, I don't trust you. You wouldn't help my friend and abruptly cut our conversation off. Obviously you had nothing more to say so I'm just trying to figure out why you're here all of a sudden. And how to do know where I live?"

Yami closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He spent a huge chunk of his life sitting back and waiting for the bastard Dragons to make a mistake before he made his own move. He was a tactician after all, and therefore had almost an endless amount of patience.

But already she was plucking at his nerves with all of her pointless questioning.

"I have connections. Now shut up and follow me and please, don't talk."

He almost laughed when he saw the enraged, surprised look flash across her face at his rather crude and cut and dry tone of voice. He may have said the word "please" but it was very much a demand.

Without waiting to see if she would follow he exited the building, walking the short ways to his black BMW. The windows were darkly tinted, his rims black, and the interior black leather.

Akefia called his BMW the Black Mobile; a different interpretation of Batman's Bat Mobile.

With a snort of amusement at his second in command he unlocked his car and turned his attention towards the light footsteps. The touches of a satisfied smile made his lips twisted only slightly.

Yugi had followed after him, somehow still looking delicious in a too big blue t-shirt and with her hair in a messy high ponytail. She looked unsure and slightly surprised with herself; truly like a moth to a flame as they say.

Her eyes were on his car, wonder and admiration in their childish depths. This was only his car he took out into Upper Domino. It blended in well enough, much like his black leather jacket, white t-shirt and washed out blue jeans.

Yami knew how to blend in while still showing style and class unlike that arrogant idiot that led the Order of the White Dragon Pussy's.

"You do that a lot."

His eyes snapped up to Yugi who hadn't seemed to move from her spot. She was frowning slightly, her eyes, for some odd reason, showing sorrow.

"Do what?" Yami questioned dispassionately, though truthfully he was curious to know what it was she was referring to.

Yami went through very careful precautions to keep his emotions, thoughts, and motives hidden.

"Your lips twitch up like you want to smile and yet you stop yourself."

Such an innocent sentence and yet it was like all the air got knocked out of Yami's chest.

"If you're coming get in. I don't have all day," he snapped before he could stop himself, his eyes cold as he glanced up at the lowering Sun.

He only had a couple of hours before he would have to go back to being Yami, leader of the Black Chaos Brotherhood. His time truly was limited.

Once he was in the dark confinements of his car, the left over smell of smoked blunts and cigarettes calming his nerves slightly, he started his car and closed his eyes.

He needed to keep himself in check. This girl didn't need to see just how fucked up he really could be. It would no doubt scare her into a new city and he couldn't have that. He would have to hunt her down personally and she...well she was going to hate him either way so it really didn't matter.

The car door opened, letting in a small amount of light before Yugi shut the door, trapping herself in a cage with a hungry lion who was very much famished.

"Buckle up," Yami ordered before he took off, expertly shifting gears as he maneuvered through the streets.

Rather she meant to or not she did as he asked and didn't talk, instead watching the road in front of them as they sped through town.

When he sneaked a peek at her while they were stopped at a red light he could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She was drawing some form of a conclusion about him. With what, Yami had no idea, but he wouldn't deny a chance to hear someone tell him what they think they know.

"What is Yugi? I'm curious to know what has given you such a look of concentration."

Yami took off down the street again, shifting gears so fluently that the car didn't even lurch forward. Driving was one of the few things he enjoyed anymore and he took every chance he had to get in one of his cars and hit the streets.

It was his only taste of freedom.

"You're a control freak aren't you? You have to always be in control of everyone and everything around you. I suppose that's fitting for a leader of a gang," she said dryly.

Yami shifted again, but this time to slow down the car as he pulled into a vacant parking lot. He put the car in park before he turned it off, and shifted in his seat so he was facing Yugi's small form. Even in the dim lighting he could see the apprehension on her face.

He loved that she was afraid and yet still stood her ground.

"Yes Yugi, I am a control freak. I am also very, very dominate and don't tolerate being questioned. When I say jump I expect the other person to jump without even asking how high," he said softly, watching with another twinge of satisfaction when she shivered.

"Now that you know a little about me, how about you tell me something about you, Yugi. It's only fair," he cooed teasingly.

He watched as her body went rigid, her lips parting slightly as her eyes flashed in panic. Her reaction was interesting but he let it go, instead cocking his head at her and raising a single eyebrow.

"Um, I like to play games," she stuttered nervously.

"As do I sweet Yugi. And I never lose."

She flushed at his words as he trapped her with his eyes. They were alone, it was dark and yet she was still sitting next to him even as he drew in closer. He was a predator and she his prey, yet she didn't even seem to know just how much danger she was in. Innocence had a way of masking darkness for something harmless.

The things he wanted to do to her; he was as dark as they come.

"If I were you little one, I would run far, far away and I'd stay away. I am not the kind of man you want," he whispered, his lips only an inch from touching her soft pink ones. "I am a murder," he continued darkly, "and there is no guarantee that I won't hurt you, that I won't break that pure spirit right in here," he said as he lifted a large hand and placed it softly against the top of her chest, right where her heart was.

He felt her rather than saw her take a shaky breath in. He knew in that moment that she was not going to run from him. It was worst the mistake she could have ever made.

"Foolish little girl," he whispered huskily before placing his lips softly against hers, his instincts screaming for him take things further and to show her just how dominating he could be.

The ringing of his phone had him snapping back away from her so quick that it was like he had never moved. He pulled the screaming device from his pocket and placed it to his ear, his body stiffening as he listened to Akefia's hurried words on the other end. He glanced at Yugi who was staring at him with wide eyes. She looked very much like a deer in headlights.

"I'm on my way," he said without expression or any real emotion, his eyes still on Yugi as she finally realized the tense air and also what had almost taken place.

Her face turned scarlet red, a horrified and confused expression flashing across her face before a look of concern replaced it.

"We need to go. And please Yugi, don't start playing 20 questions," he snapped when he saw her mouth open. "I will tell you when I calm down enough to say it without causing some random act of violence," he mumbled irritably.

He turned away from her when he saw that she was going to listen before aggressively starting up his car. He began to drive towards his territory, a scowl on his face as Akefia's phone call replayed in his head.

Akefia was sure that the White Dragons attacked someone under their protection as an act of war. Yami didn't know what to make of it, but any theory he came up with pissed him off. For the last few months they hadn't had any confrontations, but Seto Kaiba can't ever seem to play nice for long. If it was him than he would leave something behind, something just for Yami to let him know who to look for.

Yami was going to have to investigate, but it seemed as if _someone_ wanted his attention.

Well, they most surly had it now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello People. I want to thank lilyflower666 and PhantomSweeney13 for reviewing. Where did all of my other reviewers go?**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Flying Emotions**

Malik's fist were violent and out for blood, but she just wasn't strong enough to get the guard off of her. She even punched the guy in the nuts, but as he fell down to his knees he didn't let go. He took her ass down with him, both of his arms wrapped around her so tightly that she was sure she was going to have bruises. Malik kept going regardless of his overpowering strength and despite the fact that she was getting more tired with each swing.

Jou on the other hand was pounding the other guards face in (the one that took a piss right in front of them), and more guards were coming to restrain her blood crazed friend.

"Don't you touch me! You didn't even wash your hands you sicko!" Jou screamed right before another, larger guard, tackled her straight to the ground.

Malik flinched, but Jou's screaming didn't stop. It was, "fuck this, fuck that, fuck you and fuck you too!" but Malik could hear the tears in her friend's voice. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to save Shizuka.

Malik wasn't so sure. It was odd that they weren't using their guns, instead choosing to restrain them the hard way. Did Jou leave something out when she was telling Malik about her run in with Seto Kaiba?

The guards began to walk, Malik flailing around and trying to kick the guard who had her back pressed against his chest and her feet up off the ground. He restrained her with his arms, but was careful of her legs since he now knew that she would gladly play dirty. He even made sure that his arm wasn't near her mouth so she couldn't bite him...again.

Jou on the other hand had to be carried by two guards, one restraining her feet and the other restraining her arms. Her mouth kept going a mile a minute, but the guards ignored her. The guard Jou had beaten to a bloody pulp was left behind, unable to even stand.

Maybe now he'll remember to wash his hands after he takes a piss.

Malik and Jou didn't let up as they entered the mansion even though both girls had already come to terms with the fact that they were fucked. It was a dead-end mission anyway. In a sick way, it was actually kinda fun. After all, Malik worked better under pressure.

"Shit, do these girls ever shut the fuck up?" one of the guards leading them down the white-walled, bamboo floored hallway questioned before he took out a set of keys and unlocked one of the many doors.

They must have come in a back way.

They brought Malik in first and then Jou, the girls fighting even harder as they neared their prosecution. Jou managed to hit the guy who was holding her arms, distracting him long enough to grab a hold of the door frame for dear life.

Both of the men pulled and pulled, Jou trying to kick out her legs the whole time until finally a third guard came in and yanked her away from the door. All three men threw her friend down to the floor, creating a harsh smack when her body connected.

"Crazy bitch!" one of them yelled before turning his attention to Malik who had watched the whole exchange with seething eyes.

The guard smirked and brushed off his white suit before walking over to Malik. She watched him in silence as he stood in front of her, leaning down and lowering his glasses so she could see his dark brown eyes.

"You're a mighty quiet little thing all of a sudden. Finally realizing that you fucked up?"

Malik gathered all the liquid in her mouth a spit right in the mans face. "Fuck you!" she screamed before kicking up both of her legs and hitting the guard in front of her in his privates while he was trying to get the spit out of his eyes.

The guard holding her up lost balance at her sudden movement and lurched forward. Malik kicked him as hard as she could until he finally let go. She dashed over to Jou just as her friend began to sit up with disoriented honey brown eyes.

"You okay?" Malik question as she slid down next to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jou mumbled as she rubbed her jaw.

What the hell did they get themselves into?

Slow sarcastic clapping gained everyone's attention, the room falling silent.

"How very interesting that two teenage girls managed to not only sneak more than halfway across my property, but also managed to take out a group of guards twice their size."

Malik shivered in unease as she turned her head to see who the owner of such a cool and dispassionate voice belonged to. She recognized him immediately. He was sitting in a throne like chair, his head in his palm as he regarded the guards with a look of dangerous displeasure.

"Leave," he dismissed, and like scared children the men couldn't have left fast enough.

"Congratulations Lassie. I didn't think you could do it. I must say, I am quite impressed you even managed to find your way to the right location," the White Dragon leader teased, his blue eyes completely ignoring Malik as they rested solely on a now shaking Jou.

His eyes were cold and cool as they regarded her, but there was something else in them to -excitement.

"Fuck you money-bag! Give me my goddamn sister back!" she roared so loud that Malik was sure all of Japan had heard her.

Perhaps even China.

The room was empty outside of the single chair. The floor was raised up higher, stairs leading to where the leader sat so confidently on his little "throne".

Talk about arrogant.

Feeling eyes on her Malik turned her attention to another part of the room...where horrified dark eyes were staring at her in disbelief. Malik blinked as she took in the man's strong jaw, wild pale hair and white suit...

"Mariku?" she mouthed silently, Jou's screams and Kaiba's taunts going into the background as she gazed at the man she thought she would never see again.

He smiled humorlessly, nodding his head as to confirm her unsaid question.

"Boss, allow me to take her friend to Isis for safe keeping until you are finished here," Mariku said without waiting for a response.

In only a matter of seconds he was across the room, bending down low and pulling her into his arms before walking to the other side of the room towards a different set of door.

"Don't speak Malik. I'll explain when we're out of earshot," he whispered gently as they entered the hallway.

Malik's eyes were wide open as she stared at his white-clad chest. She couldn't believe it. Mariku was apart of the Order of the White Dragon.

Mariku was...and he somehow knew her name.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Akefia's eyes didn't leave the girl lying on the couch even when he heard the door open and two sets of footsteps enter the room. Yami had a very distinctive set of footsteps. Up until Akefia met him he didn't think someone could managed to hold power and confidence with just the sound of them walking.

But even the most mundane things about Yami demanded respect and it was not just for show. Akefia would know.

Ryou moaned, her body twisting towards him slightly, seeking him out in a way she would never do while she was awake. Akefia wanted to break her down and make her forego her obsessive need for control, but he didn't want to harm her in the process.

He got what he wanted, but not in the way he hoped.

"Ryou!"

Akefia didn't so much as move as a small young woman ran passed him and kneeled down by Ryou's side.

He smirked. So that was what his Boss was up to when he called. No wonder why he sounded so irritated.

"What happened?" the girl asked, her eyes first going behind him to Yami before settling on him.

"She's fine, but her house was set on fire," he said dryly, knowing that his Boss wasn't going to give his new infatuation any information. He was funny like that.

"Oh no," the girl whispered, her too large eyes filling with tears and sadness.

Akefia's mouth twitched down but he said nothing more, instead turning his attention back to the reason for his internal distress. He was the reason why her house, via her, was attacked. Because of his damn thief like impulse to obtain every little thing that catches his eye she was in danger, had no home, and everything she owned was gone.

For what would be guilt for a normal man was anger and vengeance for Akefia. He was going to find who did it and fucking slit their throats and then leave them there to bleed out. Or perhaps he would cut off each finger, and then each limb instead...the possibilities of torture were endless.

"My office," Yami said quietly, walking passed him and heading towards his office without even once glancing at either girl.

Akefia followed, but unlike his boss he took one last look at Ryou if only to make sure that when he came back there wouldn't be even a single hair out-of-place on her head.

With the way he was feeling someone was going to end up dying by the end of the night. The gun placed in his pants line was burning with rage and he was aching to use it.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Sometimes Jou really, REALLY hated her mouth. It never obeyed her and she seemed to have absolutely no filter. Her fist never obeyed her either, and that was exactly how she ended up with Kaiba's hand placed around her throat, his other hand wrapped in her hair painfully.

He was just so frustrating to talk to when all he wanted to do was insult her, call her a dog and stare at her with his cold (seductive) eyes. Nothing that she said seemed to faze him and he just wouldn't stop. He didn't simply pick at her nerves, he straight up stomped on them with just a simple look.

God she hated him.

"You have a rather large mouth on you for such a thin girl."

He leaned towards her, showing his towering height of six-foot four. It was odd for someone to be so much taller than her that she had to turn her head up to see their eyes.

Jou's breath caught in her throat, his eyes flashing like out of control flames before the look was gone and replaced by ice. She was, as much as she hated it, completely at his mercy and he knew she knew it to.

She really did hate him.

"Let me the fuck go and give me my sister! Why did you even take her in the first place Kaiba? What did she do to you? What the hell did I do to you for that matter?"

His grip on her throat tightened but his expression didn't change. For a moment his eyes became distant, but not even a second later his trade-smirk was back, his eyes flashing with demented mirth.

"I was bored and you seemed amusing enough. Your sister is just details."

Jou's eyes became wide. "I swear to god if you fucking hurt her!" she yelled in his face, her eyes filling with tears at the fear of losing the only bit of family she had left.

She stumbled back in surprise when Kaiba released her throat and her hair, but she managed to steady herself before she fell down the steps that led up to the White Dragon leaders "throne." Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, her stomach clenching painfully at the thought of even the smallest thing happening to Shizuka.

The moment her sister was born Jou had sworn to protect her always. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if Shizuka was harmed.

He was regarding her coolly, his head tilted slightly and his body curved away from her only a fraction. Enough where he could see her but she couldn't see all of him. It was like he was blocking himself from her backlash of emotions with the slight turn of his body.

Jou swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped away the stray tear that she couldn't hold back. Damn emotions.

"Shizuka is the only piece of family I have. She means the world to me. Please let her go unharmed and I'll...do whatever you want. Just let her go," Jou pleaded, her eyes turning down to the floor as she took a shuddering breath.

As much as she hated Seto Kaiba he was the one in control over the situation, and Jou's love for her sister surpassed any harsh feelings she harbored for the man in front of her. There wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for her sister.

"Your sister hasn't been harmed."

Jou's eyes snapped up in surprise, a large relieved smile lighting up her whole face before she could stop it.

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly before he closed his eyes and snapped his head away from her, taking a seat in his chair once more. As relaxed as he seemed with his eyes closed, Jou knew that he moved faster than she ever could.

Such was proven when she went to go knock his brains out and he was on her before she could even make a swing.

"Your sisters freedom will come with a price. Are you willing to sign over the rights of your life to me, _Jou_."

Her heart sputtered despite the mocking tone of his voice. She had never heard him say her name before...coming from his lips she actually rather liked the sound of it...

She shook her head, a scowl entering her features as she met his bright blue eyes head on.

"Fuck no. But I'll do anything to save my sister."

He smirked, his head resting in his palm once more as he traced with lips with a long finger.

Jou was pretty certain that she just made a deal with the Devil.

Crap!

~~W~~W~~W~~

Isis paced her office back and forth, her eyes closed and her hands behind her back. What was she going to say; what was she going to do to explain to Malik why her name was different and she was apart of a gang?

All Malik knew was that she had disappeared and left her alone with their druggy of a father and a debit card. Isis knew there was nothing that she could say to make it alright with her sister. That trust was gone and she would never get it back.

Malik knew how to hold a grudge.

She sighed and leaned against her desk, her head bowed and tears burning her eyes. Malik was just a little girl back then, she wouldn't remember what kind of things their father had buried himself in. She wouldn't remember why they had moved from Tokyo to Domino, only packing a couple of pairs of clothes and leaving everything else.

Isis really would rather her not remember.

Everything comes with a price, and Isis paid the price of their father's mistakes making Malik pay the price for Isis's. Truth be told she really didn't mind where she was at. She was good at it, keeping track of every gang member, their families and the ongoing of other gangs.

She worked closely with Mariku and become very close friends with him over time. He kept an eye on her and showed her the ropes. When she had first met him she would never figured he would be such a loyal and passionate guy.

He had changed over the years. He had softened, the hard and dark edge in his eyes filling up with a gentle light.

The thing about Mariku however was that he was tight-lipped. The man never spoke of himself or his feelings. He knew just about everything there was to know about Isis, and yet she knew hardly anything about him outside of his personal documents as an official White Dragon member.

All she knew was his mom died when he was very young and he was homeless until he joined the family. Really he reminded her of her sister who just acted angry instead of really talking about what made her upset.

It was easier that way. Mariku however took it to the extremes.

A knock on her door had Isis jumping in fright before the door flung open. Mariku's face was hard as stone, much like when she had first met him. His face was empty and cold, his eyes regarding her with aloofness. It was the face he wore when he separates himself from his emotions. Isis often wondered if Mariku had a split personality, his darker side only coming out when he was taking life.

He was a completely different person than the playful man she usually saw...

In his arms was a young woman who Isis hadn't seen in four years, almost five.

Isis smiled when she saw that her dusty blonde hair was still short and careless as it had always been. She never did like to brush her hair.

Mariku gently placed the bundle in his muscular arms down.

Isis held her breath as her sister turned her attention to her standing awkwardly in front of her desk, dressed in her white suit that spoke very loudly of just whom she belonged to. She felt weak as she took in her sisters face, her once vibrant and child-like eyes dark and sorrowful.

Isis waited as she watched all the emotions drift through her sisters eyes; shock, confusion, relief, disbelief and then finally anger.

"Ishizu?" she whispered, her tone heartbroken and full of betrayal.

The sound shattered Isis's heart.

"Yes. But now I go by Isis," she responded softly.

Malik snorted, her temper rising higher and higher. Her body was shaking in rage, tears falling angrily down her face in quick streams. Isis waited with a bated breath for what she knew was coming. Malik, unfortunately gained their father's temper, and often was blinded with rage when something shocked her beyond what she could handle.

"Isis?" she snapped loudly, but Isis didn't flinch. "You fucking left me alone with our bastard of a father to join a gang Ishizu?" she screamed, her face turning red and her chest heaving up and down too quickly.

It wouldn't take much to make her snap.

Isis took a quick glance at Mariku who was watching Malik with a cold, guarded expression.

"I had a good reason Malik," she responded after a moment, in the calmest voice she could muster.

"A good reason? Bullshit!" Malik responded, her voice choking at the end of her sentence.

She then knew that regardless of what she said Malik wasn't going to listen. Isis knew it would happen, but to see her sister look at her with so much betrayal and distrust was enough to snap her heart in multiple pieces.

"I hate you!" Malik suddenly screamed, her voice so high-pitched and full of pain that it made Isis flinch. "I'll never forgive you for leaving me for dead! You're just like everyone else who comes into my life Ishizu! Never talk to me again. I hate you," she repeated, but this time it was a mere whisper. "I hate you," she cried again, falling to her knees with her head in her hands.

Isis choked back her own tears at the broken sight of her sister. She wished things turned out differently and that her sister wasn't in so much pain, but Isis wouldn't change anything if she could. Everything she did was for her sister. Everything.

Mariku bent down and picked Malik up, placing the hysterical girl in his lap like he had been doing it his whole life. She clutched on to him like without him she was going to fall apart and she sobbed, the words 'I hate you' being the last thing Isis heard before she walked out of her office, feeling as if she was never going to be whole again.

She hated herself too. More than Malik would ever know.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Mai smirked as she cocked her gun, the silver handle reflecting off the dim lighting as she placed it to the mans head. He was scared shitless and she loved every minute of it. Mai Valentine was beautiful with long curly golden locks, tan creamy skin and large dark violet eyes. Men were drawn to her, wanted her, craved her; she hated men with a passion.

All except one.

Her eyes trailed over to the tall black-haired man who was currently sitting alone, sipping on an alcoholic beverage with a rolled bunt hanging lazily from his fingers. For a moment she allowed herself to picture his dark green eyes, so kind and full of life.

Duke was everything that Mai could never be.

"Please, don't kill me! I swear I'll never lay a hand on you again," the man pleaded, his dark brown eyes filled with fear as he stared up at her from his knees.

"You're right, you won't," she said nonchalantly, her smirk widening as she shoved the gun harder against the man's face right in-between his eyes. She didn't tolerate anyone laying a hand on her, even slightly, and this man had the nerve to slap her ass like she was some cheap slut.

It only made sense for her to kill him.

She glanced over towards Duke again, this time her breath catching in her throat. He was watching...Mai lowered her gun.

"Get the fuck outta here before I change my mind," she whispered thickly, her eyes never leaving Dukes judging gaze.

Death bothered him and Mai hated that she cared about his feelings. He's the only man, besides Boss, that Mai didn't have an unnatural hatred for though her feeling towards Duke were very different.

Boss had her respect and loyalty. Duke had her heart.

She put her gun into her hidden holster around her upper thigh, her dark purple skirt hiding the weapon from view. Duke stood up, making his way through the crowd of people standing around the bar that she was leaning against.

Since Bosses club was closed for the night they had went to a smaller and scummier one on another side of their territory. She was surprised to see Duke. He usually stayed away from the Brotherhood and their hangouts unless he was at work.

She really couldn't understand him and his gentle heart, but he was so handsome and respectful that Mai couldn't help but to be enchanted by him and his tan skin and playful eyes. He saved her and she had loved him since.

"I'm surprised to see you here of all places," Mai said snootily despite the unsteady hammering of her heart.

Duke smiled his usual crooked, boyish smile. He didn't believe her bitch act for even a second. He never did, but it was all Mai knew. She wasn't very good at being nice, not even towards the people she had a fondness for.

Which weren't many.

"Yes, well I needed a drink," he said calmly, shrugging simply as he took a long drag from his joint.

His beautiful emerald eyes were glossy and bright. He had been at it for a while.

"Here," he said when he saw her eying his join with a hungry look. Really it was the sight of his soft lips that she was looking at, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Thanks," she said crudely as she took the blunt from his large tanned hand, careful to not accidentally brush her hand against his.

She took a shorter drag, blowing the smoke up and closing her eyes as she felt the calming effects taking her over. She's done harder, but there was just something about pot that Mai liked.

"You did the right thing by not killing him you know."

Oh.

Mai opened her eyes, her heart sputtering helplessly at the proud softness in his eyes that she seemed to love so much. Green just so happened to be her favorite color -for many obvious reasons.

She snorted. "There you go with that damn conscience of yours. I can't help but wonder why Boss even keeps you around."

She roughly handed him back his joint, turning away from him slightly in look of dismissal. His soft laughter had her shivering, but she didn't dare turn towards him.

"You really are a piece of work Mai," he said lightly before walking passed her and towards the exit.

From the corner of her eye Mai watched him go, his long black hair swinging with each step as he left the bar. Duke was bad for Mai's health. He always gave her a conscience and Mai really hated giving a fuck. She needed to forget all about Duke. Now if only her heart would listen.

* * *

**Isis and Ishizu are the same people. Some gang members change their names. I have some great plans for Mia. I hope you guys liked this chapter and REVIEW or Kaiba will some to your house and play games with you...thats just sounds creepy to me. Whatevs.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: The ****Sacrifice**

Yami sighed and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock on his computer with a disgruntled expression. It was already four in the morning. He was use to pulling long hours;Yami never rested until he found what was threatening his family and destroyed it, but sometimes he wished for just one night where he could sleep without some nonexistent eyes staring at him from a corner and keeping him awake.

He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten more than four hours before his eyes would open and refuse to close again.

In the hours that he had been alone in his office while Akefia was watching their guest, he had made sure that no one was going to go looking for the girl within the police through high connections, and then deposited money in a bank account for her to use so she could get the basic necessities. Anyone under his protection was his to take care of if the matter called for it, and Yami took his position seriously.

He would leave her living arrangements up to Akefia to handle since he had a rather strong attachment to the young woman already. He knew his second in command would do the girl right and still keep his head level and on his responsibilities as a leader and Yami's confinement.

As far as the fire went he already had men examining the site for any clues of the Order of the White Dragon's being involved. Akefia had said that the fire was deliberate, and while Kaiba and his gang were Yami's biggest rivals, they weren't his only ones. He didn't want to start an unnecessary war and risk the members of his family.

That left one more problem that Yami hadn't even attempted to approach.

Yami's smirk was bitter as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his leather chair. He looked around his office, his melancholy crimson eyes examining the deep maroon walls and overstuffed bookcases. There wasn't much about his office that told of who Yami was. Perhaps that said more about him than he realized.

She always seemed to know what he was thinking or feelings before he did.

_"Are you angry at the world Atemu, or are you angry at yourself for not being able to change it the way you wanted to?"_

She was a good seven years older than him but her wisdom was beyond her years. Of course, there were times she acted five years younger, often at Yami's dispense. She loved to play pranks and had an energy that rivaled a five year-old.

He hadn't thought of her in years until now.

She had disappeared a few months before Yami had joined the Brotherhood and changed everything, even his name. He was only ten, but at that point had already been exposed to the horrors of the world. Robert Devlin brought Yami into his family, had given him a bed to sleep in and food to eat. He had given him a new name so Yami would never be brought down by his past again. Robert taught him how to defend himself so no one could ever hurt him again.

He had went the complete opposite way than what she had wanted for him, but she had disappeared after promising to stay. She had been the family he never had, she had loved him in a way Yami didn't even know a person could love another. She always told him, _"We are not judges so always lend a helping hand and keep an open heart."_

It was all lies just like her promise to never leave him like his family did. Just one fucking lie after another.

Even now after all these years she still managed to worm her way into his brain with her damn opinions of right and wrong. After all these years her words and lessons still haunted him at night. He had no reason to feel guilty or ashamed of who he had become. Fuck her and her bullshit philosophies.

Yes, Yami had a very strict honor code but it had nothing to do with _her_. Manna Muto was dead to him. He owed her nothing.

He sighed, feeling the lateness of the hours though his body refused to relax. It seemed to be getting worst as the years worn on, but then again getting shot at almost every day for years on end had that effect on people.

There however was one other problem that Yami had yet to approach, and it was in the form of a small seventeen-year-old who not only appealed to Yami since he first laid eyes on her, but also is keeping some secrets from him. He wasn't too fond of secrets.

He could force her to talk, but just the thought made unease swim in his chest. He didn't want to hurt Yugi -at least not in a way she wouldn't enjoy.

But if her and her friend were going to be around him and his family than he needed to be sure that she was loyal. He couldn't have a couple of pigs hanging around and messing up Yami's progress in keeping the Brotherhood underground. Yami already didn't trust the girl.

Unfortunately for her Yami didn't care about her feelings in the matter. If she wasn't prepared to swear loyalty than he would kill her, simple as that, and Yami was very much aware of her grandfathers importance to her if she fought him though he would prefer for it to not go that far.

He didn't like to kill someone who did nothing to deserve it, but he wasn't above threatening and Yami can be very, very believable when he wanted to be.

It was in her best interest to do everything that he tells her to do, exactly. If pushed, he would slaughter a town if it meant protecting those that were his to protect.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Malik felt numb, cold and so alone that it hurt with every breath she took. She wasn't sure how late it was, but all she knew was that she was glad that the next day was Sunday. All she wanted was the fattest blunt she could find and roughly five bottles of the strongest Vodka.

Her heart wouldn't calm the fuck down, her vision was black and all she could hear was an odd echoing sound that never sputtered or fell out of its constant rhythm.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The steady rhythm didn't match the hammering of her distraught heart. However, the sound gave Malik something to focus on other than the feeling of her world falling apart which seemed to be bringing out her self-destructive tendencies.

Not like they weren't already there for the whole world to see.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

God, how Malik needed something steady and unmoving with how out of control her life always seemed to be.

She hung on to the unwavering sound of the unknown noise with all she had and was. Malik just wanted to be numb and fall away from the world. She wanted somewhere where she could feel safe. She wanted something that would never fall off beat; a constant that would always be there.

Kind of like the thumping at the moment. It stopped her from falling over into a pit unknown with its constant reminder that she was indeed still breathing and alive.

"Ishizu," she heard herself whisper, the sound broken and pleading. She didn't sound like herself. Or maybe she did. Malik didn't know anymore.

"It hurts now Kitten, but it won't once you understand."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Yeah, maybe the voice is right, but what is there to understand? Her sister had left her alone with a psychopath for a father. Malik never knew whenever she would lay down in bed at night if she was to wake up in the morning. She never knew when she woke up where he was going to be hiding in the house. She never knew when she came home from school if he would be fucking some whore on the living room couch.

What was there to understand outside of the fact that her older sister, her only real family, had left her for dead with no explanation?

"She was in a tight spot. Do you remember why you picked up and moved so suddenly from Tokyo to Domino?"

No...

"She had no other choice. She joined for protection. We're the reason why you and your sister both are still alive."

"Shut up!" Malik screamed so suddenly that she was even surprised by her own outburst. "I don't want to hear anymore bullshit!"

She flung away from the large male body that she was previously clinging to, her wide eyes meeting Mariku's calm gaze. The last time she had seen him it was dark, but now she could see everything from the stubble on his chin to the dark violet of his eyes.

"You're not even going to listen to what she has to say?" his deep voice asked evenly, the tone dry and serious.

Somehow it didn't seem right on him.

"I just..." she started to say, but something in the mans eyes had her stopping short. He looked...disappointed.

Well, that was something that Malik knew about better than anyone. Fuck him and whatever damn judgment he was making. Malik didn't care, why would she? Who the hell was this man to her besides some scummy ass gang member (who gave her a ride when he could have hurt her)?

Malik shook her head to rid of the voice. No, he may not have hurt her then, but running with gangs was just asking to be shot down in cold blood. Just because her sister had a death wish didn't mean that Malik wanted to be caught up in all the drama to.

"I don't see why you care. Who the hell am I to you, huh?" she asked condescendingly, using the same infuriating tone she often used towards teachers and authorities.

His expression didn't waver, but his eyes were becoming more and more disappointed with every word she spoke to him. She couldn't stand that look. Better yet she couldn't stand how deep down it was making her feel ashamed of her immature actions.

He expected better from her, but why? Why would he even care? He didn't know shit about her.

Mariku lifted a tan hand to his ear, mumbling something too low for Malik to hear before he stood up from the wooden floor he had previously been kneeling on. Did he have a little walkie-talkie in there somewhere? Was someone listening to every word Malik said?

"Looks like you're going to be here for a little while after all and I have been made your caretaker," he said dryly, his broad back now facing Malik so she couldn't see his face.

"If it's that much of a problem then drop me off somewhere and let me be on my way! I would hate to intrude. "

She watched his back tighten, the white jacket crinkling slightly. Malik realized that she was playing with fire but she didn't give a damn. What did she have to lose?

She jumped back when Mariku spun around, bending down and grabbing her by her arms. The air left her lungs when her back pressed against the wall, but not because it hurt. His eyes were intense, strong and confident, but they didn't have an ounce of malice.

Why? How could a stranger look at her like...like...

"Malik," he breathed deeply, the sound sending shivers down her spine in response, "why you do have to be so damn difficult? Is it so hard to see that not everything comes with a double edge sword?"

"Yes," Malik whispered before she could stop herself.

There was just something about how the lighting was reflecting off his dark eyes, the passion in his gaze stunning Malik in her place.

"Than allow me to prove you wrong," he whispered huskily before his lips were on hers.

He took advantage of her shock, his tongue claiming her mouth and sliding against her hesitant tongue slowly and sensually. He left no part of her untasted, taking the lead and showing that he was much more experienced than Malik was.

Sure, she had kissed more than her fair share of guys and in some cases girls when she drank way too much, but there was something about the kiss that was different. It was slow, heated, and filled with a need that Malik couldn't remember ever feelings before with anyone else.

He was using his mouth to say something, but what Malik didn't know. She felt overwhelmed by the ferocity of emotions that managed to somehow translate through lips. She was getting light-headed.

His hands moved from her arms to her sides, trailing up to her neck and ghosting over her back ever so gently. Malik deepened the kiss, her body achingly hot as she wrapped her hands in his hair. He growled low, his body pressing harder against hers. The pressure of his hands became more solid, his whole palm sliding over her skin and thin clothes.

Malik was in daze, unsure of if she was dreaming or if she really was having the hottest make-out session of her whole entire life. She didn't know the difference between up and down, and most surely didn't know the difference between wrong and right. All she knew was the want and need that seemed almost anomalistic.

Mariku pulled away only far enough so that he could see into Malik's dazed eyes. She squirmed at the sight of his hooded, molten gaze. He pressed against her a little harder, making Malik gasp when the evidence of Mariku's excitement pressed against her inner-thigh.

"I thought you would push me away," he said softly, his eyes searching her flushed face with admiration and surprise. "You should have pushed me away," he muttered.

Malik didn't know what to say to that. She was just as confused as he was, and even now that Malik could think a little clearer all she wanted was to continue what they had started.

"Let's go find your sister. We need to figure out the best plan of action to take. You're in a lot of danger," he said as he slowly peeled away from her, leaving Malik feeling cold and dissatisfied.

Something about his tone and the sudden distance in his eyes made her wonder if Mariku was talking about Kaiba or possibly something else. She had a feeling it was the latter.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Jou was pretty sure that her heart had stopped in mid beat.

"You want me to work for you at Kaiba Corp until you decide otherwise?" she muttered, her voice dry and disbelieving.

"I want you to work for me period. As my personal secretary, if you will," he said evenly, shrugging slightly like what he was saying was okay and normal.

"You mean your fucking slave!" Jou roared once her mind finally caught up to the rest of her. He truly was a mad man! Did he serious have no boundaries?

"You will attend school regularly but will be taken and picked up by my personal driver. I don't need anymore suspicion being directed my way."

"And my friend and sister?"

"As I told you, your sister will go untouched as long as she does nothing to anger me and you follow the rules. She will be staying with a very trusted employee of mine where she can be monitored if you cooperate. I don't want to risk her running her mouth like children do," he said while picking at his nails with disinterest. "Your friend is already taken care of. She's no importance to me."

Jou's eyes went wide, her mouth opening to scream at the top of her lungs, but Kaiba's raised hand had her stopping short. "As far as I know your little friend isn't dead." Kaiba's eyes became darker, demented even. "If I were you, I would worry about yourself."

Something about Kaiba was different in only a matter of seconds. Before he seemed to be teasing her, silently laughing like some psychopathic, sycophantic murderer.

But now all humor was gone. Jou thought the whole time she was looking at Seto Kaiba, the leader of Order of the White Dragon, but she was wrong. The man she was seeing now was the man his followers saw and feared. The look in his eyes was the look his victims saw before they drew their last breath.

Jou was completely and utterly fucked...and she understood now why not even the police interfered.

"Bow down to me _Lassie_ and swear loyalty to your new Master," Kaiba smirked, but there was no undertone of joking in his tone. He really wanted her to bow down to him like some...some dog!

Jou felt her insides twist and turn, disgust washing through her so violently she was sure there was going to be throw up on the floor by the end of the night.

"Bow. Down. Now," he growled, his tone low but somehow more demanding than if he were screaming. Jou couldn't deny in that moment that Kaiba scared her. She thought she hated the version of him she had been previously seeing, but it was nothing to the man sitting on his throne like some Communist in front of her.

His eyes were completely frozen over and dark from dilated pupils, his face vacant and his body stiff and ready for action. Jou swallowed back her fear, and lowered her head and bowed.

"On your knees," he tisked. She imagined him wagging his finger like she was some dog waiting for a treat and the image almost made her tell him to go fuck himself. Fortunately her mouth was too dry to say much of anything.

Jou knelt down as carefully as she could, still keeping her eyes down and her head bowed. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. How did things get so messed up so quickly?

"Now, I want you to tell me exactly what you think I expect out of you."

Jou swallowed and clenched her hands into tight fist that she held behind her back. "My loyalty."

"And?"

Jou swallowed again, tears prickling at the edge of her eyes though she refused to let them to fall. "I won't yell or nothing anymore."

"And?"

What the hell was he searching for? What more did the asshole want from her? He already blackmailed her with her baby sister.

"My...obedience," Jou whispered, a small pained tear finally trailing down her cheek and landing in her lap. She couldn't even seem to gather up enough to care that her fear and pain came out through her voice. She was already down on her knees. She couldn't get anymore pathetic than she already was if she tried.

"Very good," he praised mockingly.

Jou stiffened when she heard him stand and walk down the few stairs towards her. The sight of his shoes in front of her had her heart hammering in her chest but she still didn't dare raise her head. Jou was always the fearless one, never hesitating and diving head first into things that most would run far away from. Yet the Kaiba she was seeing sent fear and trepidation through her so savagely that she could barely breathe.

She knew without a doubt that something dark was going through his head and all of it was directed towards her. She wondered briefly what Yugi would do if faced with such an unpredictable, controlling, dangerous man.

He knelt down, a single finger lifting Jou's chin until she was once more gazing into his eyes. She shivered at the pure malevolence of his gaze, the blue of his eyes barely even visible now. It was the look that a predator would have before it swooped in and got its prey.

Jou might as well just lay down in her casket now.

"You are mine. Your only duty for now on is to please me and do as I say. Failure to comply will come with consequences, do you understand me?"

Jou's eyes were wide in disbelief. She was not some piece of property!

"Do. You. Understand. Me," he said harshly, turning her chin up even more so she could evenly see his eyes. All Jou wanted to do was tell him to shove it and run far away with Malik and Shizuka. But where would they go? Kaiba had connections in places that Jou couldn't even begin to understand.

She was trapped and she had walked right into it like the idiot she was.

Jou gritted her teeth and nodded, causing Kaiba to smirk in amusement. "Good girl," his gruff voice said in mock praise, his hand patting her head like she was seriously just some animal that was made for his amusement.

He stood up and let go of her chin.

Jou closed her eyes and bowed her head lower, her chest heaving up and down with unexpressed hysterics.

"Take the girl to Kisara and don't lay a hand on her unless I say otherwise. If any harm befalls upon her you and anyone else involved will be punished, do you understand me? Good."

Jou let out an sigh of relief. Maybe her life was ruined but at least Shizuka was safe. In the end that was all that mattered, Jou's freedom be damned.

~~W~~W~~W~~

Ryou's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry and her mind foggy. For a moment she lied in her spot, her eyes staring at the black ceiling. Where the hell was she?

Her body felt heavy and sedated, but her mind felt oddly peaceful and rested. It had been awhile since Ryou had actually slept peacefully. She spent most of her nights awake and doing school work or studying. She didn't like that when she was asleep her mind would conjure up images to torture her with while she slept.

Her mother and sister were always a popular one.

"Ryou!"

The girl blinked, her foggy mind barely registering the small body that was now flung across her.

"Yugi?" she whispered in surprise.

Her friend lifted her head from Ryou's chest and smiled, her amethyst eyes bright and glossy with tears of relief and happiness. Yugi really was more beautiful than she gave herself credit for.

"Where are we?" Ryou asked as she slowly sat up and looked around her surroundings.

Her mouth went dry when she saw the dark red walls, black glossy floor and the bar only two feet away from where she was laying. Ryou didn't even have to think about it. She already knew.

"We're at the club Tristan took us to," Yugi said softly.

Ryou nodded, closing her eyes as memories of the day before made its appearance. Her house was gone and so was the only thing she had left of her sister. It really was no surprise. Everything that Ryou loves always disappears rather it wants to or not.

"I can see why I'm here. Akefia, that thug, had drugged me and then probably brought me here since this is obviously their main headquarters. But Yugi, why are you here?"

Ryou opened her eyes and watched her friend's face turn red, her mouth open as she tried to find words that wouldn't fail her. Ryou raised an eyebrow, now officially intrigued by what had Yugi so flustered.

"Yami brought me here," she finally said softly.

Ryou blinked. "Yami, as in the leader of the Black Chaos Brotherhood?"

"The one and only," Yugi joked dryly, forcing a small smile that turned into more of a nervous twitch.

Ryou sighed and let her chin fall down to her chest. Yugi and Ryou both were now officially involved with a gang and there was nothing that they could do about it now. Ryou knew this would happen that night. It's really is never good for a gang member to know your face, especially the leader and his second in command.

"You know about what's been happening with me. What about you?" Ryou questioned, doing her best to remain logical and calm. Her house was already gone. It was time to leave her past behind so she could focus on their current problems. Ryou understood logic and facts much better than feelings and idealism unlike Yugi.

"Well, when I had seen you at the park I had Duke set up a meeting for me and Yami." Ryou clenched her eyes shut and put her now aching head in hands. "He of course was no help so I went home. Yesterday afternoon he came by the shop and then he got a call and brought me here."

Ryou opened her eyes and gazed at her friend knowingly. "You're leaving something out."

Yugi blushed crimson red, but before she could say anything more a cough interrupted their discussion. Ryou stiffened slightly and turned her attention to the person, who for all she could have known, had been in the room the whole time.

Akefia looked amused, proof that he had overheard their little discussion, but he said nothing more as he turned his attention to Ryou. His gaze was heated and even a little bit relieved, causing Ryou to shiver. He wasn't ashamed even the slightest bit of the things he felt.

"So far we know nothing of who attacked you Doll, but it will only be a matter of time. Today's problem however is getting you clothing, necessities and a place to stay."

"Oh, I have clothes and she can stay with me," Yugi sweetly offered, smiling slightly and uneasily at the muscular thug who only had eyes for Ryou. Yugi obviously did not care for the man.

The white wife-beater and baggy jeans that hung low on his hips caught Ryou's attention, painting her cheeks red at the sight of his muscled arms. He really was ripped...

"That won't be needed. Yami was kind enough to put money in an account since it was an attack against the family."

"That was nice of him, but she can stay with me."

"Ryou and I will discuss that at a later date."

"Ryou and you? I don't believe that you have anything to do with what Ryou does."

A sexy, deep laugh snapped Ryou out of her trance, her eyes trailing up to meet amused pale lavender eyes. The scar across his eye proved that he was dangerous. How could Ryou look at him the way she was after what he had been doing to her since she had first met him?

And yet he was there when her whole world burnt down when no one else was.

"I believe I have everything to do with it, isn't that right Doll?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as his eyes glossed over.

He knew exactly what had stolen her attention...

"It's okay Yugi. I can deal with it myself," Ryou whispered, her eyes never leaving Akefia's smoldering gaze for even an instant.

"There is one other thing that needs to be done. Orders from Yami," Akefia said after a moment of silence. His gaze was serious.

Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand and squeezed. Ryou was just as nervous as her friend, but Ryou wasn't scared. It was an interesting feeling. Ryou was always afraid of everything and everyone. Rats, horror movies, relationships...turkeys...and so many other things that her nickname in elementary school was Scaredy-Cat.

Kids are so cruel.

"You have seen our faces, have seen our headquarters and quite frankly you know way too much. You can't leave this building without swearing loyalty and oath to Yami and the Brotherhood. Refusal to do so results in death."

Yugi's grip was tight, but Ryou hardly noticed. Akefia waiting to see what she would choose. It wasn't just life or death that he was waiting to hear.

He was waiting to hear if she would give up her whole life to be with him, a dangerous thug that was obviously at least five years older than her. Malik would tell him to stick it where the Sun don't shine and Jou would try to fight her way out of the door. Ryou wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that the only ones standing in their way were Akefia and Yami.

But...

"How would we do that?" Ryou whispered.

Akefia eyes widened slightly before his slight shock was gone. Ryou was just as surprised that she was even considering what she was considering. "It's simple. You swear loyalty and all that and I would witness it. Yami would then put you in our database just in case you...change your minds."

And then they would track them down and kill them. Yes, Ryou had heard about that part.

"Hold on, but what about my grandfather? If I don't come home and disappear he'll worry and get the police after me. I can't do that to him."

"Take that up with the Boss," Akefia answered dispassionately.

He reached out a hand to Ryou, his eyes boring into hers confidently. "Are you ready Ryou?" he questioned huskily, his gaze hooded.

Ryou looked at his large meaty hand with wide eyes. They were strong, scarred and rough.

She placed her delicate hand in his hesitantly, her eyes flickering back up to his. His eyes were light with pleasure and satisfaction, a small genuine smile on his ruggedly handsome face as he tugged gently. Ryou, for the first time since she had met Akefia, allowed him to take the lead as he pulled her from the couch and into his warm body.

"Let's get this done so we can get you some clothes," he said softly, tugging her hand forward and leading her towards a small dark hallway across the club.

Ryou could hear Yugi following, but she didn't look back. Ryou was sick of looking back.


End file.
